amor en la escuela
by belen26
Summary: universo alternativo en la escuela de konoha naruto y sus amigos estan por terminar el ultimo año de la escuela sasuke se enamora de hinata pero piensa que hinata le traiciono al ver que abrazaba a naruto los malos entendidos haran que ese amor termine o que haya una reconciliacion
1. Chapter 1

Era la mañana cuando todo estaba tranquilo,ya para la tarde,un carro,se estacionaba,junto a una casa,era la casa de la familia,uchiha,todos se bajaban del carro,ya que habían regresado,de sus vacaciones

Fugaku: al fin en casa

Mikoto: es verdad

Itachi: bueno extrañaba volver a casa

Sasuke: lastima que las vacaciones terminaron

Mikoto: si hijo,en unos días volverás a la escuela

Sasuke: lo se mama

Fugaku: este es tu ultimo año hijo,ya estas por graduarte

Sasuke: lo se papa

Itachi: mi hermanito como haz crecido

Sasuke: si hermano mama una pregunta

Mikoto: dime hijo

Sasuke: este año naruto ira a la escuela

Mikoto: claro que si hijo,es mas minato,al fin logro que le transfieran definitivamente a japón, ya no tendrá que irse a otro país mas

Fugaku: yo creo que desde que kushina,le amenazo,que si le volvían a mandar a otra parte,se iría solo

Itachi:; es que ya ,de viajar a cada rato

Sasuke: quien no se cansaría,hasta naruto,le dijo,que ya no se iría mas con el

Mikoto: bueno,vean el lado bueno,al fin ellos ya no se irán mas,así que sasuke,naruto se graduara contigo este año

Sasuke: que bueno mama

Fugaku: hijo cuando irás a la escuela,para ver lo que necesitas,para este ultimo año

Sasuke: mañana papa

Itachi: si quieres te acompaño

Sasuke: gracias hermano

Los cuatro seguían conversando,mientras tanto,en la casa de la familia,namikase,también regresaban de sus vacaciones

Naruto: al fin en casa

Hinata: ya era hora

Sakura: si que bueno (sakura es la novia de naruto,desde hace tres años,y desde ese tiempo,vivía con naruto,ya que los padres de sakura,se mudaron a estados unidos,ella no quería irse,y sus papas,aceptaron que se queden con minato y kushina,cuando ellos se lo propusieron,seguramente vendrán cuando sakura se gradue)

Minato: se que,estaban cansados de viajar,pero se acabo no mas viajes

Hinata: pues ya era hora papa (hinata es hija adoptiva,de minato y kushina,cuando tenía una ño,su papa murió en un accidente,y ellos decidieron adeoptarla y criarla,en ese momento naruto también tenía un año,y se criaron juntos y se llevan bien)

Kushina: pues tienen razón chicos,al fin nos quedaremos en casa,sin irnos mas

Naruto: pues que bueno porque extrañaba a mis amigos

Minato; si hijo,pero también aprovecha estudiando recuerden,que este año,ustedes tres se graduaran

Kushina: naruto tu papa tiene razón

Naruto: si papa lo sabemos

Hinata: es nuestro ultimo año

Sakura: y puedes estar seguro tío,que nos graduaremos

Minato: recuerden que confiamos en ustedes

Kushina: no nos fallen

Naruto: no lo haremos

Minato: y que harán mañana

Hinata: primero,ir a la escuela para ver lo que tenemos que llevar para el inicio de clases

Kushina: y luego

Sakura: iremos a divertirnos un rato en la feria

Minato: así que hay una feria

Naruto: si,y esta es la ultima semana

Kushina: bueno estoy segura de que se divertirán

Hinata: claro que si mama

Minato: aprovechen,la diversión terminara en unos días

Sakura: lo sabemos tío

Minato: iré al cuarto a descansar

Kushina: no iras al hospital amor

Minato: no amor,iré pasado mañana,por cierto hinata

Hinata: si papa

Minato: iras conmigo al hospital,aprovechando que cuando entres a clases,ya no podrás hacerlo

Hinata: claro que si papa

Minato: bien,entonces pasado mañana iremos

Hinata: si papa

Kushina: bueno hija aprovecha, de aquí volverás al hospital,cuando hayas acabado de graduarte

Hinata: no podre ir,en vacaciones

Kushina: claro que si,no tengo problemas de que vayas unos días

Hinata: gracias mama

Kushina: de nada hija

Naruto: bueno,y que hacemos,pedimos comida porque tengo hambre

Sakura: que si pedimos una pizza

Hinata: buena idea

Kushina: aquí esta la guía para que pidan la comida

Naruto: (la toma) gracias mama

Kushina: iré con tu papa

Sakura: tía no quieren,que les avisemos a ti y a tío,cuando venga la pizza

Kushina: si hija,así comemos todos juntos

Hinata: esta bien mama

Anruto toma el teléfono y llama a la pizza,cuando termina,esperan y después de media hora tocan a la puerta,ya que les habían traido la pizza,le paga al que trajo la pizza y llama a sus padres,para que bajen a comer,ellos bajan y todos pasan una bonita tarde en familia,conversando y riéndose

Pd: en este fi puse a hinata como hermana adoptiva de naruto


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente

Naruto sakura y hinata se levantaron,y empezaron a arreglarse,ya que primero,irían a la escuela para ver las cosas,que necesitan en la escuela,y luego se irían a divertirse,en la feria un rato

Naruto: (entra a la cocina) buenos días,Karen

Karen: buenos días joven naruto

Sakura: bueno días Karen (se sienta en la mesa) hola amor (le da un beso)

Naruto: hola amor (le corresponde el beso)

Karen: buenos días señorita sakura

Hinata: bueno días Karen hermano y sakura

Naruto: buenos días hermana

Sakura: como dormiste

Hinata: bastante bien

Karen: buenos días señorita hinata (les pone el desayuno en la mesa)

Naruto: (empiezan a desayunar) oye Karen

Karen: si joven naruto

Naruto: mis papas salieron,porque no lo vi

Karen: si,joven decidieron salir un rato,aprovechando que ahora el señor minato,no trabajaría así que salieron

Sakura: con razón no los vi

Karen: señorita hinata

Hinata: dime Karen

Karen: su papa me dejo,un mensaje para usted

Hinata: y cual es

Karen: que se acuerde,que mañana ira al hospital con el señor

Hinata: claro que me acuerdo gracias Karen

Karen: de nada señorita hinata

Naruto: (los tres empeizan a desayunar,hasta que después de un rato terminan) gracias por la comida Karen

Karen: de nada joven naruto

Naruto: nosotros también nos vamos,volveremos en la tarde

Karen: de acuerdo joven

Naruto: hasta luego Karen (se va)

Sakura: nos vemos Karen

Hinata: ya nos vemos tarde (también se van)

Karen: que les vaya bien (lava los platos)

Naruto: quien maneja

Hinata: tu

Naruto: de acuerdo (todos se suben al carro,y se ponen el cinturón y cuando están listos prende el carro y con el control abre las puertas y se marchan) vamos a la escuela

Sakura: así es

Hinata: hora de ir a ver las cosas

Naruto: hermana capaz,aquí también nos tocara estar en clases separados

Hinata: seguramente hermano,pero ya sabes,a veces a los hermanos no les ponen en la misma clase

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: tienen razón (siguen manejando hasta que llegan a la escuela) bien hemos llegado mientras se estaciona

Sakura: bueno bajemos

Hinata: si (todos se bajan del carro,hasta que van a la dirección y naruto golpea la puerta)

Tsunade: adelante

Naruto: buenos días

Tsunade: buenos días supongo que ustedes son los chcos,nuevos que este año entran a la escuela no es cierto

Sakura: así es

Tsunade: me darían sus monbres

Naruto: naruto namikaze

Hinata: hinata namikaze

Sakura: sakura haruno

Tsunade: (revisa) si aquí,están y por lo que veo,este año ustedes se gradúan no es cierto

Naruto: así es tsunade-sama

Tsunade: bien,(mira a naruto y hinata) ustedes dos son hermanos no es cierto

Naruto: así es

Hinata: soy su hermana adpotiva,mi papa murió cuando yo tenía un año,y sus papas me criaron

Tsunade: entiendo,pero como verán los que son hermanos,no pueden estar en la misma clase

Naruto: lo sabemos

Tsunade: bien,vayan a la secretaría ahí les darán sus uniformes y lo que necesitan para el ingreso a clases

Sakura: cuando es la entrada a clases

Tsunade: el lunes todos los alumnos entran a clases

Hinata: de acuerdo gracias tsunade-sama

Tsuande: de acuerdo chicos nos veremos el lunes

Naruto: hasta luego tsunade-sama

Sakura: nos retiramos (los tres salen de la dirección y caminan hasta la secretaría) se nota que es una directora estricta

Naruto: pues,si lo que me dijo sasuke es cierto,creo que lo mejor es evitarnos problemas

Hinata: que te dijo

Naruto: que ella,es estricta,y que si rompes las reglas,no te amenaza de una te expulsa de la escuela

Sakura: pues lo mejor,es evitarnos problemas,y seguir las reglas

Hinata: si,y mas porque este es nuestro ultimo año

Naruto: eso es cierto (van a la secretaría y les dan sus uniformes y la lista) bueno vamos

Hinata: iremos a la librería no es cierto

Naruto: si,y luego iremos a la feria

Sakura: de acuerdo (mientras salen de la escuela,y van al estacionamiento,y se suben al carro y se marchan,naruto no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento,llegaba sasuke con su hermano,los tres llegan a la librería para comprar sus útiles)

Naruto: que tal si nos separamos,para comprar nuestras cosas

Sakura: de acuerdo

Hinata: buena idea (los tres se separan,y empiezan a buscar las cosas,que necesitaban,para la escuela,después de media hora terminan y se van a la caja a pagar) listo

Salura: este local resulto bueno

Naruto: si encontré lo que necesitaba

Hinata: yo también

Naruto: (terminan de pagar y recogen sus cosas) listas para ir a la feria

Sakura: claro que si

Hinata: vamos

Naruto: de acuerdo (caminan hasta el estacionamiento y guardan en la parte de atrás del carro,y luego se suben,y naruto maneja hasta la feria) llegamos

Sakura: genial

Hinata: pues aprovechemos,acabo de ver una nota,que dice que la feria termina el sábado

Naruto: bueno,ya que estamos aquí,vamos a divertirnos

Los tres,entraron a la feria,y estuvieron paseando por toda la feria,cuando naruto se acerco,el puesto,para ver como iba en su puntería,las dos primeras no lo logro,pero a la tercera, si lo logro,y obtuvo un premio,sakuta y hinata,también probaron sus punterías y lo lograron,también ganaron varios premios,luego se fueron a los carros chocones y a la montaña rusa,cuando terminaron se fueron a comer,y ya cuando empezaba a anochecer,salieron de la feria,y entran al carro

Naruto: (se pone el cinturón de seguridad) fue divertido

Sakura: la verdad si

Hinata: nunca me había divertido tanto

Naruto: pues fue divertido

Sakura: si,hay que prpeararse,para la entrada a la escuela

Hinata: eso es cierto

Los tres salieron de la feria,pero antes de ir a casa,se fueron a comer,en el restaurante,se quedaron casi,hasta la meda noche,luego salieron y regresaron a la casa,entraron y se despidieron,porque se fueron a dormir

A la mañana

Hinata,era la primera, en levantarse,ya que hoy iría con minato al hospital,quería conocer el hospital,así que cuando se cambia de ropa,y termina de arreglarse,sale del cuarto,y por el silencio que había todo parecía indicar,que era la única despierta,hasta que entra a la cocina

Hinata: buenos días papa

Minato: buenos días hija

Hinata: creo que los dos somos los únicos despiertos

Karen: su desayuno señorita (le pone el desayuno)

Hinata: gracias Karen

Karen: de nada señorita

Minato: si,todos siguen dormidos,seguro despertaran mas tarde

Hinata: entiendo papi

Minato: lista para irnos,después de desayunar

Hinata: claro que si papi

Minato: bien hija (los dos empieza a desayunar, y también estaban conversando,hasta que después de un rato,terminan de comer) gracias por la comida

Hinata: estaba rico (se levantan y dejan los platos en el lavabo)

Karen: de nada, señor y de nada señorita

Minato: buenos vamos hija,nos vemos mas tarde Karen

Hinata: hasta luego Karen (se van)

Karen: que les vaya bien (lava los platos)

Minato: (llegan al garaje) quieres manejar hija

Hinata. (emocionada) en serio me dejaría manejar

Minato: si hija (le da las llaves)

Hinata: gracias papi (se suben al carro y lo prende y abre las puertas del garaje y salen y las puertas se cierran,mientras empiezan amanejar para ir al hospital)

Minato: manejas muy bien hija

Hinata: gracias papa,ademas tuve un buen maestro

Minato: naruto no es cierto hija

Hinata: si papi (los seguían conversando,hasta que llegaron al hospital y hinata se estaciona) llegamos

Minato: si,gracias hija (se baja del carro)

Hinata: de nada papa (también se baja del carro)

Minato: (los dos caminan por el hospital,ya todos sabían que hinata era hija adoptiva de minato y kushina) hija

Hinata: si papa

Minato: tengo que ver algunas cosas,en mi oficina,te buscare cuando termine para ir a casa,porque no das una vuelta por el hospital

Hinata: claro papa

Minato: nos vemos luego hija (se va)

Hinata: si papa (empieza a caminar,mirando todo el hospital y saludando a la enfermeras, y a los doctores,con los que se topaban,hasta que llega a la sala donde estaban los bebes y les queda,mirando un rato,cuando era casi,hora del almuerzo,decido ir a la cafetería para comer)

Minato: (entra a la cafetería y le mira) sabía que te vería aquí

Hinata: es que tenía hambre

Minato: (se sienta y pide el almuerzo) me fue bien

Hinata: desde cuando empiezas a trabajar

Minato: desde el lunes

Hinata: o sea,al mismo tiempo que entramos a clases

Minato: así es hija

Hinata: y eso quiere decir,que tampoco te veremos mucho en casa

Minato: bueno,ustedes saben,que soy el director del hospital,pero me las arreglare para ir a casa

Hinata: esta bien papa

Los dos siguen comiendo cuando terminan,pasan todo el día en el hospital hasta la noche,ya cuando era las siete de la noche,minato y hinata deciden regresar a la casa,ya para ir a comer,con la familia,ya solo faltaba unos días para el inicio de clases


	3. Chapter 3

Lunes en la mañana

En la casa de la familia,uzumaki,había mucho movimiento,ya que hoy era el primer día de clases de naruto sakura y hinata,así que se levantaron,y se arreglaron,para ir a desayunar,y luego prepararse para ir a la escuela,minato también,se arreglaba,ya que en este día también trabajaba en el hospital

Minato: (entra a la cocina) buenos días familia

Kushina: buenos días amor

Naruto: buenos días papa

Minato: buenos días,chicos listos para ir a la escuela

Sakura: si tío

Hinata: y tu para ir al hospital,papa

Minato: si,estoy listo

Kushina: y ustedes chicos están listos

Naruto: si mama

Sakura: claro que si

Hinata: lista mama

Kushina: bueno será mejor que desayunen,para que ya luego se vayan a la escuela

Naruto: si mama (todos empiezan a desayunar mientras que en la casa,de la familia uchiha,todos se habían levantado)

Mikoto: sasuke hijo,el desayuno esta listo

Sasuke: (entra a la cocina) bueno días mama,y gracias

Itachi: ahora si te levantaste temprano

Sasuke: es que no quiero,llegar tarde

Izumi: supongo que es porque,es tu ultimo año de escuela no es cierto cuñado (izumi,estaba casada desde hade dos años con itachi,aun no tenían planes de tener una familia,lo pensarían mas adelante)

Sasuke: claro que si cuñada

Izumi: apuesto que es,porque cuando te gradúes,nos iremos de paseo por todo japón no es cierto

Sasuke: así es,ustedes me invitaron,y no quiero defraudarlos,por eso,este año que es el último,me graduare

Itachi: pues me alegra que pienses así hermano

Sasuke: si hermano

Fugaku: buenos días familia

Sasuke: buenos días papa

Izumi: buenos días tío

Fugaku: sasuke por lo que veo estas,listo para ir a la escuela

Sasuke: si papa

Fugaku: esta bien hijo (todos empiezan a desayunar)

Sasuke: (termina de desayunar) gracias por la comida

Mikoto: te vas

Sasuke: si,mama me voy

Itachi: suerte en la escuela hermano

Sasuke: gracias hermano (deja su plato en el lavabo) gracias julia

Julia: de nada joven sasuke,y suerte en su primer día en la escuela

Sasuke: gracias julia (se acerca donde esta mikoto) hasta luego mama (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Mikoto: suerte hijo (le abraza)

Sasuke: (le corresponde el abrazo) gracias mama nos vemos mas tarde (se va mientras que en la casa de la familia uzumaki)

Naruto: (termina de desayunar) gracias por la comida

Sakura: estuvo rica

Hinata: si

Naruto: será mejor ya irnos chicas

Sakura: (se levanta) esta bien

Kushina: mucha suerte en su primer día

Hinata: gracias mama (le abraza)

Naruto: nos vemos mas tarde (los tres dejan sus platos en el lavabo)

Karen: suerte en su primer día de escuela

Hinata: gracias Karen

Karen: de nada

Minato: que les vaya bien

Sakura: gracias tío,a ti también (se van)

Minato: gracias chicos (les mira irse) bueno se fueron

Kushina: tu también ya te vas no es cierto

Minato: si amor,te llamare mas tarde,para decirte,si vendré o no vendré a casa

Kushina: esta bien amor

Minato: nos vemos mas tarde (se levanta y le da un beso)

Kushina: (le corresponde el beso) esta bien amor

Minato: hasta luego Karen

Karen: hasta luego señor

Kushina: (ve que minato se va) bueno Karen solo estamos las dos

Karen: así es señora (las dos se quedan conversando mientras que naruto y las chicas llegaban a la escuela)

Naruto: (estaciona el carro) bueno hemos llegado

Sakura: nuestro primer día de clases

Hinata: de acuerdo

Naruto: (todos se bajan) hermana,tienes que ir a la dirección no es cierto

Hinata: si hermano

Sakura: para que

Hinata: para que la directora,me diga cual será mi aula de clases

Naruto: (entran a la escuela) nosotros ya lo sabemos

Sakura: si quieres hinata te acompaño a la dirección

Hinata: gracias sakura

Sakura: amor nos vemos luego

Naruto: claro amor (se akeja)

Hinata: (ella con sakura,empiezan a caminar,hasta la dirección,pero en eso se topan con sasuke,que caminaba tranquilamente,sin mirarlas,pero hinata si lo vio) me pregunto quien será ese chico

Sakura: oye hinata

Hinata: (deja de mirar a sasuke) que pasa sakura

Sakura: porque te distrajiste

Hinata. Lo siento sakura

Sakura: esta bien (llegan a la dirección) bueno hasta aquí te acompaño

Hinata: gracias sakura

Sakura: de nada hinata (sakura se va)

Hinata: bien aquí voy (toca la puerta de la dirección)

Tsunade: adelante

Hinata: (entra) buenos días tsunade-sama

Tsuande: buenos días hinata siéntate por favor

Hinata: gracias tsunade-sama (se sienta)

Tsunade: sabes estaba revisando,tus notas,que ya me llegaron de la otra escuela

Hinata: que rápido

Tsunade: si,y te felicito,tus calificaciones son muy buenas

Hinata: gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: también he visto,las calificaciones de naruto y de salura,y no tengo ninguna queja de ustedes tres,son buenos estudiantes,y no han causado,ningún problema en ninguna de las escuelas que han estado

Hinata: eso es cierto

Tsunade: (escucha el timbre) bien,pues ahora te voy a enseñar,cual será tu aula de clases

Hinata: de acuerdo (se levanta)

Tsunade: vamos (las dos salen de clases y caminan por los pasillos,hasta que se detiene en la puerta) bien lista hinata

Hinata: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: bien (toca la puerta)

Kurenai: adelante

Tsunade: (entra) disculpe profesora no interrumpo nada ( ve que los alumnos se paran) pueden sentarse (los chicos se sientan)

Kurenai: no señora directora

Tsunade: pues quería presentar a una nueva alumna ella es hinata

Kurenai: pues claro bienvenida

Hinata: gracias kurenia-sensei

Tsunade: bien les dejo con su clase (se va)

Kurenia: porque no te presentas

Hinata: mi nombre es hinata,mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos

Kurenai: bien,te diré cual será tu puesto (se acerca donde estaba sasuke) sasuke

Sasuke: si kurenai-sensei

Kurenia: hinata,será tu compañera no hay problema

Sasuke: no para nada (le mira)

Kurenai: bien puedes sentarte junto a sasuke hinata

Hinata: gracias (se sienta)

Kurenai: bien chicos vamos a empezar (comienza a dar las clases y luego hace que trabajen en parejas,sasuke,tuvo de paeja a hinata,y los dos estuvieron trabajando tranquilamente,las clases,continuaron con normalidas,luego salieron al descanso y cuando se acabo continuaron hasta la hora de irse a casa)

Naruto: hola hermana

Hinata: hola hermano

Sakura: que tal tu primer día de clases

Hinata: pues bastante bien,y ustedes

Naruto: sin ningún problema

Sakura: si,todo bien

Naruto: bueno es hora de irnos a casa

Hinata: si (todos se suben al carro y se van)

Naruto: oye hermana y no sabes,si ya le llegarían nuestras notas de los otros colegios a la directora

Hinata: si ya le llego

Sakura: y que dijo

Hinata: que nos felicitaba porque,teníamos buenas notas,y que no había ni una sola queja de nosotros

Sakura: es lo bueno

Naruto: así es (llegan a casa)

Hinata: es verdad (se baja del carro)

Naruto: (entra a casa) hola mama

Kushina: (cuelga el teléfono) hola chicos como les fue

Sakura: muy bien tía

Kushina: me laegro chicos

Hinata: con quien hablabas mama

Kushina: con minato

Naruto: y que dice

Kushina: que estos,días no vendrá a casa,porque tiene que organizarse bien en el hospital,así que seguramente,vendrá el jueves

Naruto: bueno ni modo,tendremos que esperar a que venga para contarle como nos fue

Kushina: si chicos,vengan la comida esta lista

Sakura: que bueno,porque tengo hambre

Hinata: yo igual

Naruto: también yo

Kushina: bueno entonces vayan a cambiarse,para que dejen sus mochilas y bajen a comer (se va a la cocina)

Los tres,se van a sus cuartos a cambiarse de ropa,y cuando terminan,se van a lavar las manos y bajan a comer,en eso se sientan en la mesa,y se ponen a conversar,y estaban riéndose,mientras seguían comiendo pasando una tarde divertida


	4. Chapter 4

Tres meses despuès

Ha pasado tres meses,desde que naruto sakura y hinata,estaban en la escuela,y les iba muy bien,incluso,ya tenían varios amigos,ahora estaban en clases,cuando terminaban para ir al descanso,naruto entra al aula donde estaba hinata

Naruto: oye herman

Hinata: dime naruto

Naruto: no me lo vas a creer

Hinata: haber dime

Naruto: el viernes hay un partido de beisbol en la escuela

Hinata: si ya lo sabía porque

Naruto: porque el entrenador,ya sabe que somos buenos para jugar al beisbol

Hinata: dejame adivinar,quiere que participemos en el juego no es cierto

Naruto: si,y dime que te parece

Hinata: pues,me gusta la idea de participar

Naruto: verdad que es buena idea

Hinata: claro que si

Naruto: de acuerdo,le iré a decir al entrenador,que si participaremos el viernes

Hianta: de acuerdo hermano

Naruto: antes de irme,quiero decirte algo

Hinata: dime hermano

Naruto: con los chicos,después de clases,iremos a la fuente de soda,quieres ir

Hinata: no hermano,acuérdate que este día,iré a ver a mi papa un rato en el hospital

Naruto: es verdad

Hinata: será otro día

Naruto: de acuerdo,nos veremos en casa mas tarde

Hinata: claro hermano

Naruto: (sale de la clase,y camina por los pasillos hasta que ve a alguien) iruka-sensei (se acerca)

Iruka: (lo mira) hola naruto que pasa

Naruto: pues venía de hablar con mi hermana

Iruka: y que te dijo

Naruto: que si,el viernes participara en el partido de beisbol

Iruka: que bueno,entonces nos veremos el viernes

Naruto: de acuerdo iruka-sensei

Iruka: esta bien (se va)

Sasuke: hola naruto (se acerca)

Naruto: hola sasuke

Sasuke: como estas

Naruto: bien y tu

Sasuke: bien,te buscaba porque quiero que me aconsejes

Naruto: sobre que

Sauske: aquí no,te lo diré en la fuente de sodas

Naruto: claro entonces,nos vemos alla

Sasuke: vas a la cafetería

Naruto: si quieres venir

Sasuke: esta bien

Naruto: ven vamos (los dos se van a la cafetería)

Tenten: (entra a clases) que haces hinata

Hinata: nada,solo guardando mis cosas

Tenten: hoy no saldrás al patio

Hinata: con este frío,para nada

Tenten: si es para congelarse,oye te puedo hacer una pregunta

Hinata: claro,sentémonos (las dos se sientan)

Tenten: tu que opinas de rock lee

Hinata: me parece un buen chico

Tenten: tu crees

Hinata: claro que si,es mas le agradas

Tenten: y como lo sabe

Hinata: porque el hablo conmigo antes de ayer

Tenten: y que te dijo

Hinata: que tu le agradabas,pero que no sabía que sentías tu por el

Tenten: pues el también me agrada

Hinata: si,te agrada,y te dice que si quiere si tu quieres,ser tu novia,aceptalo

Tenten: lo se,y si eso pasa,lo hare

Hinata: de acuerdo

Tenten: gracias hinata

Hinata: de nada tenten (las dos seguían concersando,hasta que sonó el timbre,y los todos entraron a clasesy seguían con sus clases,hasta que termino de la hora de clases,y todos recogían sus cosas para irse a casa9

Sakura: hinata te vas

Hinata: si,iré a ver a papa al hospital un rato,luego voy a casa

Sakura: entonces nos vemos luego

Hinata: de acuerdo (se va)

Ino: (aparece) oye sakura

Sakura: (la mira) hola ino

Ino: vamos a la fuente de soda

Sakura: claro vamos

Ino: y ahí te contare algo

Sakura: esta bien ino vamos (se iban a la fuente de soda)

Naruto: (ya había entrado a la fuente de sodas y estaba sentado con sasuke conversando) y bueno que me querías contar

Sasuke: pues veras me gusta una chica

Naruto: en serio

Sasuke: claro que si

Naruto: y esta en tu misma clase

Sasuke: si,es mi compañera

Naruto: y te agrada

Sasuke: desde que la conocí

Naruto: y haz hablado con ella (lo que el no sabía era que se trataba de su hermana)

Sasuke: si,conversamos (no sabía de que se trataba de la hermana de naruto)

Naruto: bueno,si te agrada,porque no se lo dices

Sasuke: tu crees que me acepte

Naruto: seguramente,a ella también le debes de agradar,entonces,no pierdas la oportunidad,y decláratela

Sasuke: tienes razón lo hare mañana

Naruto: de acuerdo (los dos siguen conversando mientras que entra parte de la fuente de sodas,estaba sakura e ino conversando)

Sakura: haber cuéntame

Ino: pues no me lo vas a creer

Sakura: haber dímelo

Ino: sai se me declaro

Sakura: (sorprendida) en serio

Ino: en serio

Sakura: y cuando lo hizo

Ino: el sábado,que me invito al cine

Sakura: sakura: y ahí en aprovecho y se te declaro

Ino: claro que si

Sakura: pues si que sabía la forma de cómo podría declararse

Ino: lo se

Sakura: pues te felciito

Ino: gracias (las dos seguían conversando y riéndose mientras que hinata llegaba al hospital)

Hinata: (ve a minato en el pasillo y se acerca) hola papa

Minato: hola hija (le abraza)

Hinata: (le corresponde el abrazo) como estas papa

Minato: bien hija y tu

Hinata: bien papa

Minato: ven vamos a dar una vuelta que te parece

Hinata: de acuerdo papa

Minato: pues no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar,no es cierto hija

Hinata: pues desde que estas,trabajando,casi,no te vemos en casa, y cuando llegas a casa,es tas tan cansado,que te duermes

Minato: y otra vez,tu mama tu hermano y sakura y tu tienen que venir al hospital,para poder conversar un rato

Hinata: bueno,papa ya nos acostumbramos

Minato: lo se hija

Hinata: si,y por eso no hay problema,en venir a conversar,contigo en el hospital

Minato: eso es cierto hija,quieres ir a la cafetería

Hinata: claro vamos (los dos van a la cafetería y se sientan,y minato pide el almuerzo)

Minato: y dime hija como te va en la escuela

Hinata: muy bien papa

Minato: sabes en la reunión que hubo la directora,dijo que no tenia ni una queja de ustedes tres

Hinata: lo sabemos papa

Minato: esta encantada,con ustedes tres,viendo que no tienen ningún problema y que esta feliz

Hinata: sabes que siempre,hemos sido buenos alumnos,incluso en las otras escuelas

Minato: eso lo se hija

Hinata: asi que,por eso nos comportamos

Minato: me alegra hija dime algo

Hinata: que es papa

Minato: tu mama me dijo que tu le contaste que te gusta un chico no es cierto

Hinata: si papa,es cierto

Minato: y ese chico es tu compañero

Hinata: si,papa nos sentamos juntos

Minato: hija,si te gusta ese chico esta bien,pero quiero que sepas,que no debes descuidar tus estudios

Hinata: eso mismo me dijo mi mama papa

Minato: y que le respondiste

Hinata: que no descuidare mis estudios,y mas porque este año es el ultimo

Minato: entonces no tengo,nada de que preocuparme no es cierto hija

Hinata: claro que no papa

Minato: de acuerdo hija (los dos siguen conversando mientras empezaban a comer,luego al terminar,salen de la cafetería,y siguen caminando,pero minato tenía que continuar trabajando así que hinata se despidió y volvió a casa)

Al día siguiente en la escuela

El día,era otra vez frío,y ninguno de los estudiantes,quería salir,todos se quedarían dentro de las aulas,conversando

Sasuke: (ve que hinata se sale del baño y se acerca) hinata

Hinata: (lo mira) hola sasuke

Sasuke: te estaba buscando

Hinata: para que

Sasuke: pues vamos afuera te lo contare

Hinata: de acuerdo menos mal que estoy puesta mi bufanda

Sasuke: igual yo vamos (los dos caminan hasta la salida y al salir era un día frío y con viento.,los dos caminan hasta la cancha de basket,y se paran junto a un árbol)

Hinata: de que querías hablar sasuke

Sasuke: pues la verdad,hinata quería decirte,que me gustas

Hinata: (sorprendida) en serio

Sasuke: en serio,siempre me agradaste,desde que entraste a clases por primera vez,y te sentaste ami lado

Hinata: pues no voy a negar,que tu también me agradas sasuke

Sasuke: de verdad

Hinata: de verdad

Sasuke: entonces hinata,quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia

Hinata: (feliz)si sasuke acepto ser tu novia

Sasuke estaba feliz,así que pese a que hacía frío,eso no le importo mucho y se acerco a hinata.y le dio un beso,en los labios,hinata también estaba feliz y con el viento moviendo su cabello también le beso


	5. Chapter 5

Viernes en la escuela

Era el viernes y ese día,los alumnos,estaban en la clase de deportes,y se preparaban para,el juego de beisbol

Iruka: naruto

Naruto: si iruka-sensei

Iruka: sabes que paso,con sasuke porque no vino

Naruto: si iruka-sensei,esta con un resfriado,y hoy no vendrá a clases

Iruka: que mal

Sakura: lo quería para el juego

Iruka: si,dime sakrua,que tal eres jugando el beisbol

Sakura: me gusta y también soy buena

Iruka: de acuerdo,tomaras el lugar de sasuke

Sakura: de acuerdo iruka-sensei

Hinata: a donde vas sakura

Sakura: a cambiarme de ropa

Hinata: y eso porque

Sakura: porque como sasuke,no vino porque tiene un resfriado,iruka-sensei,me dijo que yo ocuparía su lugar,así que me ire a cambiar

Hinata: de acuerdo (en eso se acuerda del mensaje que sasuke le había mandado en la mañana)

Flash back

Ya había amanecido,y hinata,se levantaba y se preparaba,para ir a la escuela,incluso,en su mochila,guardaba su ropa,de deporte cuando recibe un mensaje en su celular,así que se acerca a ver quien era

Sasuke: buenos días amor,como estas

Hinata: hola amor,estoy bien y tu

Sasuke: con un resfriado

Hinata: que mal

Sasuke: si,hoy no iré a la escuela

Hinata: entiendo,espero que te mejores pronto

Sasuke: claro que si,el lunes ya iré a la escuela

Hinata: de acuerdo,me tengo que ir

Sasuke: suerte en el juego de beisbol

Hinata: gracias amor,y que te mejores y nos vemos el lunes

Sasuke: si amor nos vemos (deja su celular a lado del velador mientras que hinata se va a desayunar)

Fin del flash back

Iruka: bien chicos vamos a comenzar,nos dividiremos en equipos (todos se forman) de acuerdo quien será el capitán del primer equipo

Naruto: (mira a hinata) hermana

Hianta: porque no eres tu el capitán

Naruto: no quieres ser tu

Hinata: yo ya lo he sido,ahora que tal si este año me dejas que te seda el puesto

Naruto: (sorprendido) en serio

Hinata: en serio

Naruto: de acuerdo (mira a iruka) yo seré el capitán de mi equipo,iruka-sensei

Iruka: de acuerdo naruto (mira a sai) sai,tu quieres ser el capitán de tu equipo

Sai: si iruka-sensei

Iruka bien vamos a dividir quienes irán en cada equipo

Iruka los divide,y en eso,hinata va al equipo de naruto con sakura shikamaru tenten rock lee kiba y temari mientras que en el equipo de sai kiba ino choji shino karui konan y gaara,cuando empezaron a jugar,se estaban diviertiendo,y pasándola bien aunque el equipo de sai,les estaba ganando

Iruka: bien chicos,están empatados

Sai: vaya

Iruka: hinata es tu turno

Hinata: (toma el bat de beisbol) estoy lista iruka-sensei

Iruka: bien

Naruto: suerte hermana

Hinata: gracias hermano (va as u luagar)

Sai: la mira: (con ella será fácil)

Ino: no te cnofíes amor

Sai: porque lo dices

Ino: porque,ella es una buena bateadora

Sai: que tan buena

Ino: nadie la ha podido,hacer ni un strike

Sai: es en serio

Ino: en serio,sakura me conto,que nadie podía hacerle ningún strike,en las otras escuelas

Sai: entonces,debe de ser muy buena,para que nadie le haya podido ganar

Ino: pues ahora lo vamos a ver

Sai: tienes razón

Iruka: sai,estas listo

Sai: si iruka-sensei

Iruka: hinata estas lista

Hinata: lista iruka-sensei

Iruka: bien ahora sai (en eso sai,lanza la bola,y hinata sin ningún problema le golpea,lanzándola lejos) y ahí va se va,se va ,se fue y es un home rome

Sai: lo veo y no lo creo

Ino: yo tampoco

Sai: sakura tenía razón

Ino: es verdad

Iruka: (suena el silbato)el juego a terminado,el equipo de naruto gana

Sai: (se acerca y le da la mano a naruto) buen juego

Naruto: (también toma su mano) lo mismo digo

Sai: tu hermana es buena

Naruto: siempre lo ha sido

Sai: me sorprendió,pero quiero la revancha

Naruto: cuando quieras

Sai: la próxima vez

Naruto: de acuerdo (mientras todos iban a cambiarse de ropa)

Ino: oye hinata,donde aprendiste a jugar de esa forma

Hinata: en las otras escuelas

Ino: me sorprendiste

Tenten: a todos

Hinata: lo se

Sakura: pero fue bastante divertido

Hinata: claro que si

Ino: aunque serguramente,sai querrá la revancha

Temari: conociendo a sai,seguramente

Sakura: es verdad (mientras seguían conversando y riéndose,hasta que termianan de cambiarse y salían del vestidor,y antes de que la campana suene para entrar a sus ultimas horas de clases,se ponen a conversar un rato mas)

Ino: oye hinata

Hinata: dime ino

Ino: y como te va con tu novio

Hinata: me va bien

Ino: y a ti sakura

Sakura: también me va bien

Ino: y tus papas no vendrán

Sakura: no ellos,están ya adaptados a su vida en estados unidos

Ino: y no piensas,ir a verlos

Sakura: después de la graduación

Ino: iras a verlos

Sakura: así es

Ino: y hinata,haber cuando conocemos a tu novio

Hinata: pensaba que a lo mejo lo conocerían ahora,pero no vino

Ino: porque

Hinata: tiene un resfriado,se quedo en casa

Ino: bueno ya será otro día

Salura: si,y tu feliz con sai

Ino: si,aunque le encanta dibujar

Hinata: si le he visto,en sus ratos libre dibujando

Ino: si,por eso le digo que mi cuarto la pared,empapelada con sus dibujos que me hace

Sakura: admítelo ino,te agradan

Ino: bueno no me quejare

Hinata: sakura tenía razón

Ino: si,eso es cierto (y ahí estaban las tres amigas conversando y riéndose,hasta que suena la campana para ir a sus ultimas horas de clases,antes de ir a casa y descansar aprovechando que era fin de semana


	6. Chapter 6

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y en la escuela todo iba bien,ya solo faltaba un mes,para las vacaciones de navidad,pero todos seguían con sus cosas,y sus deberes

Naruto: oye hermana

Hinata: dime hermano

Naruto: adivina

Hinata: hay no,cuando me dices,eso,creo que lo mejor es irme corriendo

Naruto: vamos no exageres

Hinata: no exagero,es la verdad,cuando proponen algo en la escuela,tu eres el primerito,que dice todo si

Naruto: como ahora por ejemplo

Hinata: bien dime,naruto ahora que aceptaste

Naruto: recuerdas,que antes de las vacaciones de navidad,habrá una feria

Hinata: si naruto lo recuerdo

Naruto: pues bien,me incluí,para los arreglos

Hinata: ya me imaginaba

Naruto: vamos será divertido

Hinata: dime hermano porque,no me sorprendo

Naruto: pues ya sabes como soy

Hinata: si lo se y aparte de los arreglos que mas te incluiste

Naruto: pues como tu eres experta en ver los bocaditos pensé

Hinata: (le interumpe) déjame adivinar quieres que vaya contigo al centro comercial,para ver los adornos y los dulces

Naruto: si hermana

Hinata: y porque me incluiste

Naruto: bueno,se que esta es la primera vez que lo hago,pero como este año es el ultimo,pensé que sería divertido que nos ayudaras a sakura y a mi

Hinata: y sakura que dijo

Naruto: esta de acuerdo

Hinata: pues naruto

Naruto: vamos hermana será divertido

Hinata: (escucha el timbre) hablaremos terminando clases de acuerdo

Naruto: de acuerdo hermana (nos vemos luego)

Hinata: (entra a caalses y mira a sasuke) amor

Sasuke: (le mira) hola amor

Hinata: porque esa cara tan seria

Sasuke: lo siento,me puse a pensar

Hinata: en que

Sasuke: pues como estamos por terminar,este año y graduarnos,no se aun que seguir

Hinata: pensabas que seguir en la universidad

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: bueno,no te hagas lío,seguramente,ya luego podrás saber que seguir

Sasuke: tienes razón gracias amor

Hinata: de nada amor

En eso la ultima hora de clases empiezan,y estaban con el maestro,cuando terminan,todos salen para ir a su casa,sasuke,en ese momento sale del aula,para ir al baño,y cuando sasuke se va,entra naruto

Naruto: hermana

Hinata: dime naruto

Naruto: ya pensaste en lo que te dije

Hinata: si naruto,ya lo pensé

Naruto: y que decidiste

Hinata: que esta bien,naruto,te ayudare

Naruto: (emocionado) gracias hermanita

Hinata: de nada hermano

Naruto: eres la mejor

Hinata: y cuando sería

Naruto: el próximo mes

Hinata: unos días antes de que empiecen las vacaciones de navidad

Naruto: así es,resulta,el esos días no hay clases es una feria y después son las vacaciones

Hinata: entiendo,esta bien te acompañare a comprar las cosas

Naruto: gracias hermana ere la mejor (le abraza)

Hinata: gracias hermano (le corresponde el abrazo)

Sasuke: (en ese momento,salía del baño y entraba al aula cuando ve a naruto abrazando a hinata,así que sale del aula,y se esconde,y espera a que naruto salga de ahí) como pudo haberme hecho eso,como fue hinata de que no haya sido capaz de decirme que estaba enamorada de naruto se burlo de mi (en eso se queda esperando)

Naruto: bueno me voy

Hinata: te vas a ver con sakura

Naruto: si,vamos a tomar un helado,y luego volveremos a casa

Hinata: de acuerdo nos veremos luego hermano

Naruto: si hermana (sale de clases,y camina por los pasillos,hasta que sale fuera de la escuela,donde estaba sakura) listo

Sakura: que te dijo

Naruto: acepto

Sakura: seguramente,se sorprendió de que hayas aceptado de nuevo,todo lo que la escuela se propone

Naruto: si me dijo que porque,no le sorprende

Sakura: creo que ya se acostumbro

Naruto: es verdad,al igual que mis papas

Sakura: ellos ya se resignaron

Naruto: es verdad (le besa) vamos

Sakura: (también le besa) si vamos

Naruto: (se agacha) ven sube

Sakura: me llevaras de caballito

Naruto: claro que si

Sakura: de acuerdo (se a la espalda de naruto,y así se van hasta la heladería)

Sasuke: (vio que naruto salió del aula,y camina hasta la clase,y ve a hinata guardando las cosas) como pudiste

Hinata: (le mira) de que hablas

Sasuke: como fuiste,capaz de traicionarme de esa forma

Hinata: me puedes,decir que de hablas

Sasuke: de tu traición

Hinata: me puedes decir,a que traición te refieres

Sasuke: (se acerca y le toma del brazo) me tracionaste,nunca me dijiste la verdad

Hinata: jamás te traicione,siempre ye he dicho la verdad

Sasuke: (enfadado) eres una mentirosa,me traicionaste,no entiendo como pude creer en ti,sabes que de haber sabido que me ibas a traicionar,de esa manera,jamás me hubiera fijado en ti sabes que eres una,eres una (no pudo decir mas,en ese momento,hinata le dio una cachetada)

Hinata:; (dolida) ya cállate

Sasuke: (sorprendido) tu me golpeaste

Hinata: es lo menos que te mereces,vienes aquí y me reclamas deque yo te he tracionado,y no eres capaz de decirme de que forma te tracione,solo me reclamas y no me dices el motivo (toma su mochila) no tengo porque soportar,que me vengas a reclamar sin ningún motivo,la próxima vez,averigua,antes de que estar,gritando,y diciendo cosas,como un loco (sale del aula,y camina fuera de la escuela,hasta que se topa,con naruto y sakura y los tres,entran al carro,y se van,mientras que sasuke,después de que hinata le dio esa cachetada,espero a que le pasara el dolorcuando le paso,decidió regresar a su casa,aunque aun seguía molesto)

Naruto: (entra al cuarto) hermana

Hinata: (le mira,mientras estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana) dime hermano

Naruto: (se acerca) que te pasa

Hinata: porque lo dices

Naruto: porque desde que llegamos andas pensativa

Hinata: es que a veces no entiendo a los hombres

Naruto: porque lo dices

Hinata: porque a veces se portan extraños

Naruto: lo dices por tu novio

Hinata: así es

Naruto: que paso

Hinata: no se,me empezó a decir de cosas,y por mas que le pedí que me explicara,no me lo dijo

Naruto: (le abraza) a veces,pasa,ya vez que yo me peleo a veces con sakura

Hinata: lo se

Naruto: tomate tu tiempo,y espera unos días,a lo mejor aclaran el malentendido que tuvieron

Hinata: esta bien hermano

Naruto: y no estes triste,como dice mi papa,todo tiene solución

Hinata: (sonríe) esta bien hermano

Naruto: por cierto mama llamo

Hinata: que dice

Naruto: que esta con papa,y que esta noche,se quedara en el hospital con el

Hinata: no me sorprende mama,extraña estar con mi papa

Naruto: lo se bueno,me voy a dormir

Hinata: esta bien hermano

Naruto: (le da un beso en la frente) que descanses hermanita

Hinata: igualmente hermanito

Naruto: gracias hermanita (sale del cuarto)

Hinata se queda un rato mas,sentada junto al marco de la ventana,pero mientras pensaba,en eso empieza a llover,así que se queda un rato mas viendo por la ventana,pero a la final se levanta y cierra las cortinas y se cambia de ropa,y se acuesta para irse a dormir,mientras que sasuke,después de haber regresado a su casa,estaba solo porque todos habían salido,asi que después de cambiarse de ropa,decidió salir fuera de la casa,un rato y se quedo mirando el cielo,mientras pensaba,pero a la final vio que empezó a llover,así que se quedo un rato,pero a la final decidió entrar a la casa y cambiarse de ropa,y como era tarde,se puso su pijama y se acostó y se durmió


	7. Chapter 7

Un mes después

Ha pasado,un mes,y ya faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones de navidad,ahora se preparaban,para las ultimas,clases,ya que en unos días sería la feria escolar,y todos se preparaban para arreglar las cosas,mientras que con hinata y sasuke las cosas,seguñian igual,sasuke,se negaba a hablar con hinata, y hinata no pensaba rogarle,aunque le dolía su actitud,no le regaría,mientras que naruto,no entendía porque su amigo,andaba raro con el,ya cuando tenga tiempo,hablaría con sasuke,para que le explique que le estaba pasando

Hinata: (entra a clases y ve a sasuke conversando con sai,así que ve que tenten esta sola y va a sentarse a su lado) hola tenten

Tenten: hola hinata

Hinata: me puedo sentar,o esperas a tu compañera

Tenten: puedes sentarte hinata,temari no vendrá

Hinata: (se sienta) no te dijo,porque no viene

Tenten: esta con gripe

Hinata: es que el invierno,esta empezando

Tenten: así es

Hinata: he visto,que hay muchos chicos,que no vienen por el mismo motivo

Tenten: si,y dime que harás,mañana aprovechando que no hay clases

Hinata: me imagino,que harás,vas a dormir

Tente: si,como es viernes,podré dormir todo el día

Hinata: pues naruto,quiere que le acompañe al centro comercial,para comprar las cosas para la feria

Tenten: no entiendo,tu hermano siempre,ha sido así

Hinata: todo el tiempo

Tenten: igual era en las otras escuelas

Hinata: si,cualquier,cosa que decía el maestro naruto es todo yo

Tenten: quien trae un pastel

Hinata: naruto dice yo

Tenten: quien trae una guitarra

Hinata: naruto dice yo

Tenten: o sea,el es primerito en decir todo yo

Hinata: así es

Tenten: y tu mama que te dice

Hinata: que naruto es igual a mi papa,porque también,mi papa,era todo yo en la escuela

Tenten: tal para cual los dos

Hinata: es verdad

Tenten: que paciencia

Hinata: ya me acostumbre

Tente: a ayudarlo en lo que necesite

Hinata: así es

Tenten: sabes,es bueno que se lleven bien entre ustedes

Hinata: siempre no hemos llevado bien

Tenten: y no se han peleado

Hinata: como todos los hermanos,nos sabemos pelear,pero también,arreglamos nuestras diferencias

Tenten: eso es bueno

Hinata: así es

Tenten: y en las vacaciones de navidad a donde irán

Hinata: mama piensa,que sería divertido,ir a aspen

Tenten: para pasar la navidad allá

Hinata: si,además como es invierno,podemos ir a esquiar

Tenten: y además es una buena,oportunidad,para estar en familia no lo crees

Hinata: claro que si,ya que casi no vemos a mi papa

Tenten: que días lo ven

Hinata: pues a veces,los jueves o el fin de semana

Tenten: como se nota,que el ser director,de un un trabajo agotador

Hinata: eso es cierto

Asuma: (entra,después de que el timbre suena) bien chicos vamos a empezar,hoy trabajaremos de dos así que cada uno trabaje con su compañero

Hinata: disculpe asuma-sensei

Asuma: dime hinata

Hinata: puedo ser compañera de tente,es que esta sola

Asuma: tente,tu compañero no vino ahora

Tenten: no asuma-sensei,esta con gripe,así que hoy no vino

Asuma: entiendo,esta bien hinata puede ser tu compañera

Tenten: gracias asuma-sensei

Asuma: bien pueden empezar

Todos lo hacen,pero mientras estaban trabajando,sasuke,miraba de reojo a hinata,ella estaba trabajando con tenten,pero en parte,sasuke había escuchado parte de la conversación,y ahora ya estaba teniendo dudas,pero lo resolvería luego,las clases siguieron hasta que salieron al descanso,y luego continuaron,ya cuando se acabo todos sabían quedarse en la cafetería un rato,sasuke entro,y se sentó en una mesa,y se puso a leer un libro hasta que escucho algo que le llamo la atención

Hinata: hola hermano (se acerca y se sienta en la mesa junto a naruto)

Naruto: hola hermanita que tal tu día

Hinata: cansado y el tuyo

Naruto: también algo cansado

Hinata: menos mal,que mañana no hay clases

Naruto: lo se,por cierto,si me acompañaras al centro comercial mañana no es cierto

Hinata: claro que si,ya quedamos en que te acompañaría

Naruto: gracias

Hinata: de nada

Sasuke: (piensa) no puede ser,será que me equivoque

Sakura: (se acerca) hola sasuke

Sasuke: (la mira) hola sakura

Sakura: (se sienta) te pasa algo

Sasuke: pues,ya que estas aquí me podrías resolver,una duda

Sakura: claro dime

Sasuke: esa chica que esta junto a naruto,es la hermana

Sakura: (mira a hinata) si,hinata es la hermana de naruto

Sasuke: (sorprendido) es su hermana

Sakura: si,ella es su hermana

Sasuke: es que son diferentes

Sakura: creo que te haz olvidado sasuke,que ella es su hermana adoptiva,que cuando tenía un año su papa murió y los padres de naruto la criaron

Sasuke: entonces no es el novia

Sakura: sasuke,acaso te haz olvidado que la novia de naruto soy yo

Sasuke: tu sakura

Sakura: si,te olvidaste,hace tres años que soy su novia,ya te olvidaste

Sasuke: (piensa) soy un idiota,como pude ser capaz de tratarla de esa,forma,no fui capaz de averiguar y la lastime,es que como no soy capaz de averiguar,las cosas en vez de portarme como un patan

Sakura: disculpa sasuke te pasa algo

Sasuke: (guarda su libro) no nada

Sakura: estas seguro sasuke

Sasuke: ya te dije que no me pasa nada salura (se levanta y toma su mochila) tengo que irme nos vemos sakura (se va)

Sakura: hasta luego sasuke (se sienta en la mesa con naruto)

Naruto: te pasa algo

Sakura: que a veces no entiendo a los hombres

Naruto: (sorprendido) porque lo dices

Sakura: es que sasuke,se comporto de una manera extraña

Naruto: porque lo dices

Sakura: creo que se ha olvidado,de que yo soy tu novia

Naruto: y quien pensaba que era mi novia

Sakura: hinata

Naruto: aquí pasa algo raro

Sakura: desde hace días esta raro verdad

Naruto: así es

Sakura: y que harás

Naruto: hablare con el

Sakura: esta bien amor

Naruto: si amor

Hinata: (se acercan) nos vamos

Naruto: claro vamos

Naruto y sakura,se levantan y los tres se van al carro,pero mientras se suben y se marchan naruto se queda pensando,y cree sospechar,el verdadero motivo de porque esos días estaba raro con el,pero tenía que hablar con sasuke,lo ahría mañana después de hacer las compras en el centro comercial,tenía que aclarar sus dudas,mientras que sasuke,regresaba a su casa,pero mientras caminaba,se sentía como un perfecto idiota,había lastimado a la mujer que amaba por pensar,que le estaba traicionando,se sentía como un perfecto idiota,así que esperaba poder,disculparse con hinata,y esperaba que ella le perdonara


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente

Era temprano,y todos seguían durmiendo,pero cuando era diez para las diez de la mañana,hinata,emepieza a despertarse,quería seguir durmiendo,ya que como era viernes,no tenían clases,pero,como había quedado con naruto,en ir al centro comercial,por eso se levanta,se cambia de ropa,y baja a la cocina

Hinata: (entra a la cocina) buenos días

Naruto: (le mira) buenos días hermana

Hinata: hola hermano (se sienta)

Naruto: lista para irnos (desayuna)

Hinata: si hermano (hace lo mismo) y sakura no vendrá

Naruto: la verdad,no solo iremos los dos

Hinata: supongo que ella quiere dormir

Naruto: si,como hoy no había clases,pues quiere hacer eso

Hinata: entiendo (mientras siguen desayunando)

Naruto: (termina de desayunar) bueno termine

Hinata: (también termina) igual yo

Naruto: entonces vamos

Hinata: de acuerdo

Naruto: (dejan los platos en el lavabo) hasta luego Karen

Karen: que les vaya bien

Hinata: gracias (mientras van al carro)

Naruto: quien maneja

Hinata: dejame a mi

Naruto: claro toma (le da las llaves)

Hinata: (toma las llaves) gracias

Naruto: de nada (mientras se suben al carro y se ponen los cinturones,y hinata prende el carro y abre las puertas se marchan al centro comercial,mientras que en la casa de la familia uchiha)

Itachi: (baja y ve a sasuke en la mesa) buenos días hermano

Sasuke: (ve a itachi) hola hermano

Itachi: pensé que dormirías hasta,la tarde,como no tienes clases

Sasuke: pues,la verdad no tenía sueño

Itachi: es raro,te gusta dormir hasta tarde

Sasuke: lo se

Itachi: hermano estas bien

Sasuke: si,hermano porque

Itachi: desde hace unos días,te noto raro

Sasuke: no es nada

Itachi: estas seguro hermano

Sasuke: si hermano,no te preocupes (se levanta y deja su plato en el lavabo)

Itachi: piensas salir

Sasuke: si voy a salir un rato volveré mas tarde

Itachi: de acuerdo hermano

Sasuke: hasta luego (se va)

Itachi: hasta luego hermano

Julia: señor,al joven le pasa algo

Itachi: tu también lo has notado no es cierto julia

Julia: si señor

Itachi: bueno,ya veremos que le pasa

Julia: esta bien señor

Sasuke: (toma las llaves del carro y se va al carro y entra y se pone el cinturón,y abre las puertas y se va,pero lo único que hace es manejar,sin un rmbo,siguió manejando,hasta que vio,que casi era hora del almuerzo,así que ya pensaba volver a su casa,pero mientras seguía manejando,pensaba en la forma como había tratado a hinata) soy un diota,es lo que soy,soy un completo,idiota,como pude haberla tratado así,no fui capaz de averiguar,nada solo reaccione,creyendo que me estaba tracionando,que tonto fui,porque no pensé bien las cosas (en eso,no se da cuenta,de que llegaba a un parque,y pierde el control del auto y se choca,mientras que hinata y naruto seguían en el centro comercial)

Naruto: (salen de la dulcería) si que sabes que dulces elegir

Hinata: pues,siempre se ve los dulces para la ocasión

Naruto: y como se acerca la navidad

Hinata: pues los dulces,navideños son perfectos

Naruto: bueno,en eso tienes toda la razón

Hinata: ya compramos todo lo que se encesita,para la feria no es cierto

Naruto: si hermana

Hinata: y ahora vamos a casa

Naruto: pues la verdad,antes de ir a casa,tengo que hacer otra cosa

Hinata: que cosa

Naruto: algo importante,no me quieres acompañar

Hinata: la verdad no,mejo hagamos algo

Naruto: dime hermana

Hinata: ten te doy las llaves del carro,yo caminare (le da las llaves)

Naruto: (las toma) segura hermana

Hinata: si hermano,no te importa

Naruto: no para nada

Hinata: entonces nos vemos,mas tarde en la casa

Naruto: claro hermana

Hinata: (le da un beso en la mejilla) nos vemos hermano (se va)

Naruto: que te vaya bien (camina hasta el estacionamiento,y guarda las cosas en el carro y luego se sube y se va)

Hinata: (como no quería irse a casa aun,decide caminar,mientras caminaba de manera traquila,mirando todo,en eso llega hasta el parque y ve algo que le llama la atención) que es eso (se acerca hasta el árbol,y ve el carro que se había golpeado) ese carro me parece conocido (ve de quien es) no puede ser sasuke (se acerca para ver como podía ayudarlo)

Naruto: (ignoraba lo que estaba haciendo hinata,así que sigue su camino,hasta que llega a la casa de la familia uchiha,estaciona el carro y se baja) espero que sasuke este (toca el timbre)

Itachi: (se acerca y abre la puerta) hola naruto

Naruto: hola itachi puedo pasar

Itachi: claro naruto pasa

Naruto: (entra a la casa) como estas itachi

Itachi: bien y tu

Naruto: estoy bien e izumi como esta

Itachi: esta bien,ahortia no esta salió con mis papas,haber unas cosas

Naruto: entiendo,vine porque quería hablar con sasuke

Itachi: sabes que no esta

Naruto: (sorprendido) no esta

Itachi: ó en la mañana y todavía no ha vuelto

Naruto: rayos,justo quería hablar con el

Itachi: pasa algo

Naruto: es que desde hace días he notado que sasuke,esta raro conmigo

Itachi: sabes que también lo he notado

Naruto: en serio

Itachi: si,ha estado raro estos días y no es normal de el

Naruto: no te ha dicho que le pasa

Itachi: no

Naruto: es raro (suena su celular) disculpa tengo que contestar

Itachi: de acuerdo

Naruto: (ve que es hinata y contesta) hola hermana

Hinata: hermano que bueno que te encuentro

Naruto: que paso

Hinata: sasuke,sufrió un accidente en el carro

Naruto: no puede,ser esta bien

Hinata: parece que tiene varios golpes

Naruto: donde están

Hinata: en el hospital,papa lo esta revisando

Naruto: pero que paso

Hinata: ven al hospital,te explicare cuando vengas

Naruto: espéreme ya vamos

Hinata: estas con alguien

Naruto: con itachi

Hinata: esta bien hermano

Naruto: nos vemos allá

Hinata: si hermano (cuelga)

Naruto: (también cuelga) itachi

Itachi: que pasa naruto

Naruto: tenemos que irnos al hospital

Itachi: que paso

Naruto: sasuke sufrió un accidente en el carro

Itachi: (se preocupa) pero que paso

Naruto: vamos en el carro te explico

Itachi: (salen de la casa) veo que estas en tu carro

Naruto: (se sube) si,es que fui a comprar unas cosas

Itachi: (se pone el cinturón) que paso con mi hermano

Naruto: mientras naruto prende el carro,y se marchan para el hospital,le explica lo que le conto hinata,en eso siguen conversando,hasta que llegan al hospital y naruto estaciona el carro,y entran a la recepción y preguntan donde estaba sasuke,la recepcionista les dice,y caminan hasta el cuarto de sasuke,y ven que sale del cuarto otro doctor que era amigo de minato,así que naruto les saluda,y el les cuenta como estaba sasuke,mientras les explicaba,minato estaba atendiendo a hinata

Minato: (termina de curar la mano de hinata) tienes suerte

Hinata: no es profundo papa

Minato: no,tienes una suerte,.no muchos tienen la suerte,que tu tuviste

Hinata: no hat nada afectado

Mianto: no,ni venas ni arterias,ni tendones,nada solo es superficial,aun así te tuve que coger diez puntos (le venda la mano)

Hinata: gracias papa

Minato: de nada hija,te quitare los puntos,el otro viernes

Hinata: esta bien papa

Minato: y dime como te hiciste,esta herida

Hinata: pues cuando me acerque,y vi que el carro empezó a salir humo,me asuste y por eso rompi con mi mano el vidrio,para abrir el seguro y sacar a sasuke de ahí,se que no debía haberlo hecho,pero estaba asustada

Minato: en parte actuaste rápido

Hinata: lo se papa

Minato: sasuke es tu novio no es cierto

Hinata: si papa,ya te conté que paso

Minato: lo se hija (termina de vendarle la mano y luego escribe una nota) ten hija (le da la hoja)

Hinata: (toma la hoja) para que es esta hoja papa

Minato: es el anitbiotico qur tienes que tomarte,te va a doler estos días,así que ve a la farmacia y cómpratelo

Hinata: esta bien papa,y hasta cuando tengo que tomármelos

Minato: hasta el viernes

Hinata: esta bien papa y una pregunta como esta sasuke

Minato: tienes varios golpes,pero nada serio,suerte que tenía el cinturón de seguridad,puesto,pero aún así se quedara hasta el fin de semana en observación,el lunes podrá irse a casa

Hinata: papa,podre quedarme estos días en el hospital

Minato: claro que si hija,hablare con las enfermeras para que no tengas,ningún problema

Hinata: gracias papa (se acerca y le da un beso) iré a la farmacia,y luego iré con naruto,seguramente,itachi y naruto,ya están aquí

Minato: esta bien hija

Hinata: nos vemos papa (sale del consultorio)

Minato: cuídate hija (ve que se va y se queda pensando) locura de adolescentes y sus malos entendidos,la juventud (en eso empieza hacer sus cosas)

Itachi: (afuera del cuarto de sasuke) gracias (cuelga el celular)

Naruto: con quien hablabas

Itachi: con los chicos del taller

Naruto: y que te dicen

Itachi: que el carro,esta ahí,que no parece haber daños,les dije que mañana iría a verlo

Naruto: iras a ver que daños tiene

Itachi: así es

Naruto: y hasta cuando sasuke,se quedara en el hospital

Itachi: el medico dijo que este fin de semana lo tendrá en observación que si lo ve bien,el lunes podrá irse a casa

Naruto: que bueno

Itachi: así es (ve que hinata se acerca) hola hinata

Hinata: (se acerca) hola itachi

Naruto: como estas hermana

Hinata: pues papa suturo son diez puntos,pero que tengo suerte, no toco ni n tendones ni arterias ni nervios

Naruto: pues si que tuviste suerte

Hinata: así es

Itachi: y esa funda

Hinata: son unas pastillas que mi papa me dijo que me las tomara

Naruto: hasta cuando tienes que tomártelas

Hinata: hasta el viernes,ese día papa me sacara los puntos

Itachi: al menos,tienes suerte

Hinata: lo se,y sasuke como esta

Naruto: pues estaba alterado,así que le pusieron una inyección y ahorita esta dormido

Hinata: entiendo

Itachi: una pregunta hinata

Hinata: dime itachi

Itachi: que paso como encontraste a mi hermano

Hinata: les contare

Flash back

Cuando hinata caminaba por el parque,y ve el carro que se había chocado,y se da cuenta de que era el carro de sasuke y se acerca rápido para ver

Hinata: (ve el carro) sasuke estas bien (se da cuenta de que estaba aturdido en eso ve que el carro sale humo) hay no,no me queda otra (con la mano golpea el vidrio con toda su que logra romperlo,en eso abre el seguro y le quita,el cinturón de segurida y le ayuda a salir,alejándose del carro y caminan hasta otro árbol y le ayuda a que se siente junto al árbol,mientras toma su celular y llama a una ambulancia)

Sasuke: (siente que le agarran y caminan hasta,el árbol y se sienta) ahhh eso duele (mira a la persona) hinata

Hinata: (termina de hablar por el celular) tranquilo sasuke la ambulancia ya viene

Sasuke: (mira su mano) estas herida

Hinata: (ve que su mamo sangraba un poco) debe de ser en el momento ,en que rompí el vidrio

Sasuke: (le toma la mano) hinata perdóname yo no sabía que naruto era tu hermano

Hinata: tranquilo sasuke,hablaremos luego

Sasuke: es que yo me comporte mal(se empieza a alterar,y dado que estaba golpeado le empieza a doler) ahhh eso duele

Hinata: sasuke cálmate mira,sobre lo que paso,hablaremos luego ahora tienes que calmarte

Sasuke: es que yo me comporte como un idiota

Hinata: mira,sasuke,yo no te odio,pero hablaremos luego,en este momento es mejor que no te alteres,de lo ocntrario te va a doler (escucha la ambulancia) ya viene la ambulancia

Sasuke: (le abraza) lo lamento y no te vayas

Hinata: no me voy,voy a estar a tu lado (en eso siente dolor en su mano y justo en ese momento,la ambulancia llega)

Enfermero; hinata que paso

Hinata: (se levanta) es mi novio,se choco contra el árbol

Enfermero: hinata lo sacaste del carro

Hinata: se que no debí de haberlo hecho,pero el carro empezó a echar humo,me asuste

Enfermero: (ve la mano que sangraba) que te paso en tu mano

Hinata: es que tuve que romper el vidrio,para poder abrir el seguro y sacarlo de ahí

Enfermera: sube a la ambulancia,a que te revisen,revisare a tu novio

Hinata: esta bien (se levanta)

Sasuke: (le toma la mano) amor no te vayas

Hinata: tengo que subir a la ambulancia tienen que revisarme la mano

Sasuke: (se altera) no,por favor no te vayas (siente dolor)

Hinata: (se arrodilla) amor escuchame,deja que te revisen,yo tengo que subir a la ambulancia,y nos veremos alla,pero tienes que estar tranquilo,por favor prométeme que te calmaras

Sasuke: esta bien (intenta calmarse)

Hinata: te espero en la ambulancia (se levanta y dejan que le revisen,mientras sube a la ambulancia)

Ayudante: hinata que te paso en la mano

Hinata: rompi,el vidrio para sacar,a mi novio del carro

Ayudante: déjame ver tu mano (hinata le enseña su mano y le empieza a revisar,después le venda la mano) no parece que toco ni arteria ni vena ni nervio o tendones,pero por seguridad,mejor que te revise tu papa

Hinata: de acuerdo gracias

Ayudante: de nada

Enfermero: (sube con sasuke en la ambulancia,y cierran las puertas,y se marchan) podemos irnos

Hinata: como esta

Enfermero: tiene varios,golpes,pero no parecen ser serios

Hinata: (ve que sasuke,esta dormido) le sedaste

Enfermero: tuve que hacerlo,estaba alterado,y le dolía

Hinata: entiendo (mientras ve a sasuke y le da un beso en la frente y llegan al hospital)

Enfermero: listo llegamos (sale y saca a sasuke,y se lo llevan para revisarlo)

Minato: hija que paso

Hinata: sasuke sufrió un accidente en el carro papa

Minato: y que te paso en la mano

Hinata: rompí el vidrio,para sacarlo de ahí,porque me asuste,en el momento,en que el carro empezó a salir humo

Minato: esta bien,revisare a sasuke,y luego re revisare a ti,espérame en el consultorio

Hinata: si papa (ve como se iba con sasuke y ella se iba al consultorio a esperarlo)

Fin del flash back

Naruto: te olvidaste de la regla básica

Hinata: no me olvide,se que si hay lesiones no se le debe mover,pero que querías que haga,si el carro empezó a salir humo

Itachi: en eso naruto,hinata tiene la razón

Naruto: bueno,eso es verdad

Hinata: lo se (los tres siguen conversando)

Sasuke: (seguía dormido,hasta que lentamente empieza a despertar,y al principio no ve nada,porque su vista estaba nublada,pero ve que lentamente se le aclara y ve que estaba en un cuarto,no entendía bien,hasta que oye una ambulancia,y se da cuenta de que estaba en el hospital,se mueve pero le dolía y estaba escuchando voces afuera,y esa voz era de hinata,y sin importarle el dolor,se levanta,aunque estaba mareado,no le importo,solo quería seguir hasta donde estaba la voz,así que abre la puerta y la ve) hinata

Hinata: (se da la vuelta y lo mira) sasuke

Sasuke: sabía que esa voz que escuchaba,era tuya (siente un mareo)

Hinata: (le sostiene antes de que se caiga) no debiste de haberte levantado

Sasuke: es que te oí

Hinata: ven entremos de nuevo al cuarto (mira a los chicos) me pueden esperar un rato,lo ayudare a que se acomode en la cama,y enseguida salgo

Naruto: esta bien

Itachi: te esperamos

Hinata; de acuerdo (ven sasuke)

Sasuke: esta bien (camina hasta la cama)

Hinata: (le lleva hasta la cama y le ayuda a que se acueste) ahora descansa

Sasuke: te iras

Hinata: es solo un rato,hablare con naruto e itachi,para decirles que se vayan a casa,yo me quedare el fin de semana contigo

Sasuke: esta bien

Hinata: descansa (camina hasta la puerta) chicos

Naruto: que paso hermana

Hinata: porque no se van a casa,yo me quedare con sasuke

Itachi: estas segura hinata

Hinata: si

Naruto: que le digo a mama

Hinata: cuéntale lo que paso,y dile que me quedare el fin de semana

Itachi: no tendrás problema

Hinata: no,como mi papa es el director del hospital,me puedo quedar

Itachi: de acuerdo,de todas formas iré a casa,y les contare a mis papas,yo tengo que ir,mañana al taller haber lo del carro

Hinata: avísame cuando es el vidrio,para pagarlo

Itachi: eso no es necesario hinata

Hinata: porque no si,yo lo rompí

Itachi: escucha hinata,lo hiciste por ayudar a mi hermano,te lastimaste es cierto,pero mi hermano es importante y tu lo ayudaste,así que no te preocupes

Hinata: esta bien itachi

Naruto: tienes ropa,hermana

Hinata: si,aquí,tengo una maleta de ropa,que traje la ultima vez,así que no hay problema

Naruto: de acuerdo,le contare a mi mama

Hinata: esta bien hermano

Naruto: vamos itachi,te dejare en tu casa

Itachi: gracias naruto

Naruto: nos vemos hermana

Itachi: cuídate,hinata (los dos se van)

Hinata: igualmente chicos (los mira irse)

Naruto: (caminan hasta el estacionamiento) creo que ya sabemos porque estaba raro sasuke

Itachi: pensó que hinata,tenía alguna relación contigo

Naruto: si,pero el nunca me pregunto,quien era mi hermana

Itachi: como estudio en francia,jamás pregunto (se sube al carro y se pone el cinturón de seguridad)

Naruto: (hace lo mismo y se van) no,pero espero que lo arreglen

Itachi: claro que lo arreglaran,sasuke se enamoro desde que la vio

Naruto: es cierto,incluso son compañeros en la misma clase

Itachi: bjueno,entonces lo arreglaran (los dos siguen conversando)

Hinata: (entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta) listo

Sasuke: (ve que se acerca) y naruto y mi hermano

Hinata: (se sienta a su lado) se fueron,les dije que me quedaría contigo el fin de semana

Sasuke: puedes hacerlo

Hinata: claro,papa es el director,del hospital,ya me dio permiso

Sasuke: (mira la mano vendada) y como esta tu mano

Hinata: pues por suerte no me corte ni una arteria ni una vena ni los tendones,solo es superficial aunque me tuvo que coger diez puntos

Sasuke: perdóname me comporte como un cretino

Hinata: si,ahora entiendo que paso,me viste abrazando a naruto no es cierto

Sasuke: si

Hinata: y pensaste que yo te traiciona con el

Sasuke: si,hasta que ayer,te escuche que le decías hermano,y luego le pregunte a sakura,y ella me lo aclaro

Hinata: nunca preguntaste

Sasuke: la verdad no

Hinata: ni a tus papas

Sasuke: no,como estudie todos estos años en francia,nunca llegue a preguntarles

Hinata: con razón

Sasuke: lamento haberme comportado,como un patán,y no haber preguntado

Hinata: y sobre la cachetada que te di

Sasuke: no te disculpes me la merecía

Hinata: si es cierto,esta bien acepto tus disculpas

Sasuke: aun seguimos siendo novios

Hinata: nunca terminamos no es cierto

Sasuke: no

Hinata: entonces si,seguimos siendo novios

Sasuke: te amo (siente molestias)

Hinata: y yo a ti y mejor acueste te ayudare (le ayuda a que se acueste)

Sasuke: (se acomoda aunque le duele) eso duele

Hinata: tienes suerte,tienes varios golpes,pero nada serio aun,así te quedaras en el hospital el fin de semana

Sasuke: y cuando me dejaran salir

Hinata: el lunes

Sasuke: te quedaras conmigo

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: gracias (le besa)

Hinata: de nada (le corresponde el beso) sigues cansado verdad

Sasuke: la inyección que me pusieron

Hinata: creo que debes descansar

Sasuke: te quedaras a mi lado

Hinata: claro que si ahora duerme (le acaricia su cabello)

Sasuke: gracias (se empieza a dormir)

Hinata: descansa amor (le besa)

Itachi: (llegan a su casa) gracias naruto

Naruto: de nada itachi

Itachi: (se baja y ve la luz prendida) me parece que mis papas e izumi ya llegaron

Naruto: seguramente les contaras lo que paso

Itachi: así es

Naruto: yo también le contare a mi mama

Itachi: entiendo,nos vemos naruto (camina hasta su casa)

Naruto: nos vemos itachi (se va)

Itachi: (entra y los ve) hola

Izumi: hola amor

Itachi: hola amor (le besa)

Mikoto: y tu hermano

Itachi: esta en el hospital

Fugaku: que paso

Itachi: pues resulta,que ya descubrí,porque estos días a estado raro

Izumi: porque

Itachi: mama nunca le contaste que hinata,es la hermana de naruto

Mikoto: no,y el jamás me lo pregunto

Fugaku: el nunca,pregunto a nadie

Itachi: bueno,conoció a hinata en la escuela,y están en la misma clase,a los tres meses le idjo que si quería ser su novia y ella acepto,pero hace un mes,vio que abrazaba a naruto,y pensó que lo había traicionado

Mikoto: con razón,en estos días,andaba raro

Fugaku: y cuando descubrió que hinata es hermana de naruto

Itachi: ayer,porque le escucho,decirle hermano a naruto y le pregunto a sakura

Izumi: y ahora que hizo

Itachi: estuvo,tan enojado con el mismo que mientras manejaba,no se fijo y se choco con un árbol en el parque

Mikoto: y quien le ayudo

Itachi: hinata,incluso,se asusto,cuando vio que el carro empezó a salir humo,y rompió el vidrio del carro,para sacar a sasuke de ahí

Izumi: esta bien

Itachi: se corto la mano,pero no lesiono nada importante,pero el tío,le tuvo que coger diez puntos

Fugaku: y el carro

Itachi: esta en el taller mañana iré a ver los daños

Mikoto: y tu hermano como esta

Itachi: tiene varios golpes pero nada serio,aun así se quedara en el hospital,hasta el domingo,el lunes puede salir

Izumi: y hinata

Itachi: se quedara con sasuke

Mikoto: puede hacerle,minato es el director del hospital

Fugaku: así es,de todas formas,mañana iremos al hospital

Mikoto: así es

Izumi: tía le van a regañar

Mikoto: no izumi,pero si le diremos que su carácter tiene que mejorar

Izumi: entiendo tía

Fugaku: bueno vamos a dormir

Itachi: esta bien buenas noches (todos se van a dormir)

Naruto: (llega a su casa y guarda el carro y entra a la casa) ya llegue

Kushina: donde esta tu hermana

Naruto: en el hospital

Kushina: (se preocupa) esta bien

Naruto: si mama

Sakura: entonces,porque esta en el hospital

Naruto: porque ya descubrí porque sasuke,estaba raro conmigo,en estos días

Kushina: porque

Naruto: nunca me pregunto,quien era mi hermana

Sakura: claro como siempre estuvo en francia estudiando,por eso no pregunto

Kushina: y como se conocieron

Naruto: pues están en la misma clase,y a los tres meses le pidió que sea su novia

Sakura: y que paso luego

Naruto: el mes anterior me vio que yo abrazaba a hinata,y pensó que le estaba traicionando

Sakura: claro ahora lo entiendo

Kushina: que cosa sakura

Sakura: simple tía,ayer escucho a hinata decirle hermano a naruto,y cuando me acerque me pregunto si hinata era la hermana yo le dije que si,y dijo que si no era la novia,y le dije que no que la novia de naruto soy yo

Naruto: fue por eso,que luego se levanto y se fue

Sakura: así es

Kushina: y que paso luego

Naruto: se sintió tan tonto que manejo y no se fijo y se choco contra un árbol

Sakura: quien lo ayudo

Naruto: justo hinata y yo nos separamos en el centrocomercial,ella camino y llego al parque y lo vio y lo ayudo

Kushina: esta bien

Naruto: tiene algunos golpes,se quedara este fin de semana en el hospital,el lunes le darán de alta

Sakura: y hinata

Naruto: pues se asusto porque vio que salía humo del carro y rompió el vidrio para ayudarlo

Kushina: no se lasitmo

Naruto: si se lastimo,incluso papa le cogió diez puntos,pero no toco nada importante

Kushina: que bueno,y se quedo con sasuke

Naruto: si,papa le dio permiso

Sakura: a lo mejor arreglan sus cosas

Naruto: claro que si

Kushina: bueno eso es cierto,bueno vamos a dormir es tarde

Sakura: si tía,que descansen (todos se van a dormir)

Enfermera: (entra y ve a hinata sentada en el sillón) hola hinata

Hinata: (ya se había cambiado de ropa) hola

Enfermera: venía a revisarlo

Hinata: pues esta dormido

Enfermera: lo se (se acerca y le revisa) te quedaras aquí

Hinata: si,mi papa me dio permiso

Enfermera: lo se,si me dijo,incluso dijo que es tu novio,no es cierto

Hinata: así es

Enfermera: entiendo

Hinata: y como esta

Enfermera: todo esta bien con el,aún,así tiene que quedarse en el hospital

Hinata: lo se

Enfermera: bueno,te dejare descansar

Hinata: gracias

Enfermera: de nada (se va)

Hinata: hasta luego (se acomoda en el sillón,y empieza a dormirse,porque siente que la pastilla,que se tomo le esta haciendo efecto)

Sasuke: (se despierta) amor

Hinata: (se acerca) que paso amor

Sasuke: porque no duermes a mi lado,seguramente,estarás mas cómoda que en el sillón

Hinata: es que amor te va a doler

Sasuke: (se acomoda un poco) tranquila,ven

Hinata: esta bien (se acomoda y se tapa)

Sasuke: (le abraza) mas cómodo verdad

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: que descanses (se queda dormido)

Hinata: igualmente (también se duerme)

Los dos,seguían dormidos,hasta que una hora,después,entre minato,y los ve dormidos juntos,en eso cierra la puerta y les deja dormir,al menos veía a su hija que estaba feliz,y eso era lo que mas le importaba,el ver a sus hijos,felices con esos pensamientos ,el también se va a su cuarto a dormir


	9. Chapter 9

Dos días después

Era el lunes,en la mañana,y estaba revisando de nuevo a sasuke

Minato: pues yo te veo bastante bien

Sasuke: en serio tío

Minato: si sasuke

Hnata: entonces ya podrá irse a casa

Minato: claro que si

Sasuke: que bueno gracias tío

Minato de nada,hija

Hinata: dime papa

Minato: hoy no irás a la escuela

Hinata: no papa,ademas no es necesario que vaya

Minato: claro están preparando todo para la feria escolar,que será en unos días

Hinata: así es papa

Minato: y supongo que ustedes dos irán mañana

Sasuke: si tío,como dijiste que descanse

Minato: así es

Sasuke: pues después de desayunar,ya nos vamos a casa

Minato: de acuerdo,por cierto nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo

Sasuke: es verdad, mama les invito al almuerzo

Minato: así es chicos

Hinata: nos vemos mas tarde papa

Minato: si chicos (se va)

Sasuke: (ve que se va) me puedes resolver una duda

Hinata: haber dime (son interrumpidos por la enfermera)

Enfermera: perdón que les interrumpa

Hinata: no hay problema

Enfermera: pues les traje el desayuno (les deja las bandejas)

Sasuke: gracias

Enfermera: de nada (se va)

Hinata: (toma la bandeja y se la da a sasuke,mientras acomoda la suya) que quería decirme

Sasuke: naruto y tu son hermanos pero son diferentes

Hinata: es que soy su hermana adoptiva,mi papa murió cuando tenía un año

Sasuke: y los tíos te criaron

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: debí haber preguntado

Hinata: es que como estudiabas en francia,nunca preguntaste

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Hinata: y por cierto,quien viene a vernos

Sasuke: mi hermano

Hinata: el viene a buscarnos

Sasuke: así es (los dos siguen desayunando,hasta que terminan) amor me bañare

Hinata: esta bien te espero

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se levanta y toma su ropa y se mete al baño)

Itachi: (llega después de media hora) hola hinata

Hinata: hola itachi

Itachi: y mi hermano

Hinata: esta bañándose

Itachi: bueno toca esperar

Hinata: así es e izumi porque no vino

Itachi: esta trabajando

Hinata: y tu no trabajas

Itachi: no,ya estoy de vacaciones

Hinata: y ella cuando tendrá vacaciones

Itachi: el viernes ya sale

Hinata: y aun no planean formar una familia

Itachi: pues acabamos de cumplir,dos años de casados,los dos decidimos que queremos esperar un poco

Hinata: pero si les gustaría

Itachi: en un futuro claro

Hinata: y que paso con el carro

Itachi: pues hay que reparar el motor el faro y el vidrio

Hinata: nada mas

Itachi: no solo eso

Hinata: entiendo

Sasuke: (sale del baño cambiado de ropa) hola hermano

Itachi: hola hermano,listo para ir a casa

Sasuke: claro que si

Itachi: entonces vamos

Sasuke: claro

Hinata: esta bien (los tres salen del cuarto y caminan)

Sasuke: y sabes cuanto tiempo estará el carro en el taller

Itachi: hasta enero

Hinata: en enero ya estará reparado

Itachi: si eso dijeron

Sasuke: entiendo (los tres se suben al carro)

Itachi: vele el lado bueno hermano,no paso a mayores (prende el carro y se van)

Sasuke: lo se

Hinata: además los días pasan rápido,ya veras que cuando menos te lo imagines ya tendrás el carro de nuevo

Sasuke: bueno,en eso tienes toda la razón

Itachi: claro que si (mientras siguen conversando,hasta que llegan a la casa) listo llegamos

Sasuke: al fin en casa (se baja del carro)

Hinata: (también se baja) eso si es estar feliz

Sasuke: pues era lo que quería salir del hospital

Itachi: y cuando veras a naruto

Sasuke: mas tarde,vienen a almorzar

Itachi: de acuerdo (entran a la casa) mama llegamos

Mikoto: (sale de la cocina) me alegra verlos chicos (abraza a sasuke) que bueno que estas fuera del hospital

Sasuke: (también le abraza) gracias mama

Mikoto: (abraza a hinata) bienvenida

Hinata: (le corresponde el abrazo) gracias tía

Itachi: y mi papa

Mikoto: en el trabajo

Sasuke: vendrá para la hora del almuerzo

Mikoto: claro que si,como hoy vienen tus tíos a comer (mira a sasuke) hijo

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: sobre lo que hablamos en el hospital,espero que lo hayas entendido

Sasuke: lo se mama,y no te preocupes mejorare mi carácter

Mikoto: esta bien hijo,y no tienen hambre

Hinata: no gracias tía ya comimos

Mikoto: de acuerdo

Todos se sientan y se ponen a conversar,hasta que era la hora del almuerzo y todos empezaban a llegar

Fugaku: (llega) ya estoy en casa

Itachi: hola papa

Fugaku: hola chicos

Hinata: hola tío

Fugaku: hola linda y que hacen

Hinata; nos pusimos a jugar turista

Fugaku: y quien va ganando

Sasuke: itachi nos gano

Fugaku: en serio

Itachi: es que me gusta ese juego

Fugaku: lo se,por eso siempre nos gana a todos

Hinata: lo se

Fugaku: una pregunta hinata

Hinata: dime tío

Fugaku: los puntos cuando te sacan

Hinata: el viernes tío

Fugaku: (se sienta) entiendo

Izumi: (llega media hora después) ya volvi

Itachi: hola amor

Izumi: hola amor (le besa)

Mikoto: y como te fue

Izumi: bien tía

Mikoto: bueno pronto empezaran tus vaciones

Izumi: el viernes

Hinata: al menos podrá descansar

Izumi: y ustedes,cuando salen de vacaciones

Sasuke: en dos semanas

Izumi: ustedes también podrán descansar unos días

Hinata: eso es cierto (siguen conversando)

Naruto: (entra a la casa) se puede

Sasuke: claro pasen

Sakura: gracias

Hinata: que tal el día

Naruto: cansado,arreglando las cosas para la feria

Itachi: la feria cuando empieza

Sakura: desde el jueves

Sasuke: (sorprendido) tan rápido

Naruto: es que ya empiezan las vacaciones por navidad

Mikoto: hola chicos bienvenidos

Naruto: gracias tía

Fugaku: y tus papas

Naruto: me mandaron,un mensaje en media hora vienen

Mikoto: bueno los esperaremos para comer

Sakura: esta bien tía

Sasuke: sakura

Sakura: dime sasuke

Sasuke: te debo una disculpa por haberme portado grosero contigo

Sakura: no te preocupes,sasuke,pero opino lo mismo que naruto,tu genio debe mejorar,y tienes suerte,tampoco quisiera imaginarme que hubiera pasado si hinata,no te hubiera ayudado

Sasuke: lo se,y como le dije a naruto,mejorare mi genio

Izumi: hinata y los puntos cuando te sacan

Hinata: el viernes

Sakura: al menos, no paso nada serio

Hinata: lo se

Minato: se puede

Itachi: claro tío

Kushina: gracias y como están chicos

Hinata: bien mama

Fugaku: bienvenidos

Minato: gracias

Mikoto: ya que están aquí,podemos pasar a la mesa

Todos se sienta,en la mesa y empiezan a comer,pasando una tarde divertida,llena de risas,cuando terminan de comer,los chicos,se van a la sala

Mikoto: y ya saben a donde irán de vacaciones

Kushina: así es

Fugaku: a donde irán

Minato: iremos a aspen

Mikoto: es un buen lugar,y mas si es invierno

Kushina: claro que si,ademas como minato esos días estará de vacaciones,queremos aprovechar

Minato: por cierto queremos invitarles a que vengan con nosotros

Fugaku: a aspen

Kushina: claro,que nos reunamos para pasar,las vacaciones de navidad juntos

Mikoto: pues me gusta la idea

Fugaku: si,será como les viejos tiempos,así que si aceptamos ir con ustedes

Mikoto: cuando sería

Kushina: pues los chicos,tienen clases,hasta el otro jueves,el viernes no iríamos

Fugaku: será un buen paseo,para pasarla en familia

Kushina: claro que si

Los cuatro seguían conversando,y riéndose,mientras que en la sala,también estaban los chicos,riéndose,y conversando y hasta jugando turista y con el play 4 se nota que la tarde sería una tarde bastante divertida,y agradable


	10. Chapter 10

El martes en la escuela

La feria escolar empezó,y todos empezaban a arreglar sus cosas,además todos estaban felices,ya en unos días las vacaciones por navidad empezarían

Ino: sakura

Sakura dime ino

Ino: ustedes a donde irán por vacaciones

Sakura: iremos a aspen

Ino: pasaran las fiestas allá

Sakura: así es

Ino: bueno,al menos es estos días es invierno,seguramente no tendrán ningún problema en esquiar

Sakura: claro que si

Ino: además hay que aprovechar

Sakura: es verdad,ya empieza lo mas fuerte cuando regresemos a la escuela

Ino: preparar las tareas,los trabajos

Sakura y luego los exámenes

Ino: no me lo recuerdes

Sakura: te pone nerviosa no es cierto

Ino: a quien no le pondría nerviosa,además son los exámenes para graduarnos

Sakrua: lo se todos estamos por igual

Ino: nerviosos

Sakura: si,aunque por ahora mejor no pensemos en eso

Ino: bueno tienes,toda la razón,ya cuando sea la hora ahí si podemos pensarlo

Sakura: si es verdad

Tente: oye hinata

Hinata: dime tenten

Tenten: los puntos cuando te sacan

Hinata: el viernes

Tenten: entonces,no tendrás problemas para ir a esquiar

Hinata: no,como no paso a mayores,y no es nada serio,no tengo ningún problema

Tenten: pues que bueno,entonces podrás divertirte estas vacaciones

Hinata: al igual que todos

Tenten: si,porque luego ya no se podrá

Hinata: eso es cierto (las dos siguen conversando)

Sasuke: oye naruto

Naruto: dime sasuke

Sasuke: nunca te enojaste

Naruto: no me enoje,mas bien me sorprendió que esos días hayas estado raro conmigo

Sasuke: y nunca te acercaste a preguntar

Naruto: te vi raro,por eso mejor no me acerque,hasta que el viernes fui a tu casa

Sasuke de verdad lo siento

Naruto mira sasuke eres mi amigo y me alegra que estes bien,y también me alegra que tu carácter este,mejoando,porque no quisiera ni imaginarme lo que hubiera,pasado si mi hermana no te hubiera ayudado ese día

Sasuke: lo se

Naruto: al menos,se arreglo todo y ustedes dos están bien

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Naruto: y todos nos iremos a pasar la navidad en aspen

Sasuke: como dice mi mama aporovechemos

Naruto: lo se,luego no se hará nada,por los menos hasta que nos graduemos

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Los dos siguen conversando,luego la feria empieza,esos tres días estuvieron ocupado con la feria,hasta el viernes,que aprovecharon los dulces navideños

Tsunade: estos dulces estaban ricos

Hinata: que bueno que le gusto tsunade-sama

Kurenai: dulces navideños,queda perfecto,y mas en estas fechas

Sakura: así es

Asuma: bueno chicos,espero que se diviertan las vacaciones

Sasuke: así lo haremos,asuma-sensei

Tsunade: pues háganlo,ya que empieza lo mas fuerte,cuando regresen

Naruto: pues estaremos,preparados cuando regresen

Tsunade: de acuerdo chicos (ella junto con los maestros se retiran,y cuando la feria termina empiezan a recoger las cosas)

Tenten: fue divertido

Shikamru: si

Ino: y divertido,no lo crees amor

Sai: si,y mas divertido,es,porque las vecaciones empiezan

Sakura: como se nota que ya,estas ansioso porque las vacaciones empiezen no sai

Sai: al igual que todos

Konan: eso es cierto

Choji: bueno,nos vamos nos vemos en año nuevo chicos

Kiba: de acuerdo,disfruten de las vacaciones

Rock lee: gracias a si lo haremos (todos se iban solo estaban los cuatro)

Sasuke: que harás con todas estas cosas naruto

Naruto: ir a devolver,todo esto es alquilado

Sakura: si,y como ya se acabo,toca ir a devolverlo

Hinata: (guarda las cosas en la caja) menos mal que no se rompió nada

Naruto: por suerte no,si nos tocaría pagar,lo que se rompió

Sakura: eso es cierto,es lo que hay que evitar

Sasuke: tiene razón (termina de guardar,las ultimas cosas en la caja) amoe

Hinata: (también guarda lo que falta en una caja) dime amor

Sasuke: podemos salir al patio un rato

Hinata: claro amor (sasuke le toma la mano y van afuera,y llegan hasta el mirador donde se veía un poco el mar) que tranquilidad

Sasuke: es cierto (siente una ligera brisa)

Hinata: que querías decirme

Sasuke: (le toma las manos) esto que todos tienen razón,y aunque mis papas no me regañaron si me dieron a entender,que tengo suerte,así que estoy mejorando en mi genio,y que si tengo suerte de que hayas estado,ese día

Hinata: (le besa las manos) lo único que importa,es que el mal entendido se aclaro,y que si es verdad,tienes suerte,de que se me haya ocurrido,salir del centro comercial y caminar

Sasuke: te amo hinata (le besa)

Hinata: y yo a ti (le corresponde el beso)

Naruto: perdón que les imterrumpamos

Sasuke: que pasa

Sakura: vamos a dejar las cosas,en el carro,para ir a atregarlas,y quería saber si,vienen con nosotros

Hinata: si pero nos dejarías a sasuke y a mi en el hospital

Naruto: para que

Sasuke: porque hoy el tío,le sacara los puntos a hinata

Sakura: es verdad

Naruto: entonces vamos,los dejaremos en el hospital

Hinata: de acuerdo (mientras todos van al carro y guardan las cosas y se suben)

Sakura: bueno oficialmente las vacaciones han empezado (mientras naruto prende el carro y se van)

Naruto: eso es cierto

Sasuke: al fin unos días libres

Hinata: ya era hora

Naruto: eso es cierto (sigue manejando hasta que llegan al hospital)listo chicos

Hinata: gracias hermano (se baja)

Sasuke: nos vemos mas tarde (también se baja)

Sakura: que les vaya bien

Naruto: hasta luego (se marchan)

Hinata: (los dos caminan por el hospital,hasta quellegan al consultorio) esperemos que papa no este ocupado (toca la puerta)

Sasuke: pues si lo esta,toca esperar

Hinata: eso es cierto

Minato: adelante

Hinata: (entra) hola papa

Sasuke: hola tío no estas ocupado

Minato: no chicos,mi ultimo paciente que tenía se acaba de ir

Hinata: que bueno papa

Minato: y como les fue en la feria escolar

Sasuke: nos fue bien tío

Minato: por su cara,se nota que se divirtieron

Hinata: así es papa,y además las vacaciones empezaron

Minato: si,eso verdad,ven hija te sacare los puntos

Hinata: si papa (se sienta y le estira la mano)

Minata: (saca una cajita que ya la había esterilizado,y la abre y saca la pinza para sacar los puntos) lista hija

Hinata: si papa

Minato: haber (mientras con la pinza le saca los puntos)

Sasuke: (observa) y duele

Hinata: un poco

Sasuke: pues oense que iba a ser grande,pero no

Minato: por eso le digo,que si tuvo suerte (termina de quitarle los puntos y le revisa) cicatrizo bien

Hinata: gracias papa

Minato: de nada hija (toma la pinza y la meta en la caja que es para esterilizar y se levanta) bueno mis vacaciones también empezaron

Hinata: ahora si estas libre,tu también papa

Minato: si hija

Sasuke: tío,a hinata y a mi se nos ocurrió algo

Minato: que cosa chicos

Hinata: sasuke y yo vamos por un helado,y queríamos invitarte

Minato: en serio

Sasuke: si tío

Minato: pues la verdad no quisiera estorbarles

Hinata: vamos papa no nos estorbas

Minato: bueno de acuerdo,acepto ir por un helado con ustedes

Sasuke: genial tío

Minato sonríe y se saca su bata de medico,y se pone su saco,así que los tres salen del consultorio y minato se despide de todos y salen del hospital,hasta ir al estacionamiento y se suben al carro y se van directo a la heladería para pasar una tarde divertida


	11. Chapter 11

El domingo en la mañana todos terminaban de arreglar sus cosas,y salen de la casa y se momentan en el carro y se van a aspen el viaje fue largo,llegaron en la noche

Minato: (se estaciona y apaga el carro) bueno hemos llegado

Kushina: (se baja del carro) al fin

Naruto: esta viaje si que fue largo

Sakura: es verdad (bajan sus maletas)

Itachi: bueno,al menos podremos divertirnos

Fugaku: así que esta,es la casa que te alquilaron

Minato: si,al menos estaremos mejor que hotel

Mikoto: pues estaremos mas cómodos

Sasuke: tienen razón

Minato: vengan entremos

Izumi: de acuerdo

Hinata: (entra a la casa) si que es cómoda

Kushina: vean el lado bueno,nadie les molestara diciéndoles que dejen de hacer ruido

Itachi: siempre les han hecho eso

Naruto: todo el tiempo

Sakura: no podíamos divertirnos porque siempre nos molestaban

Hinata: si,diciendo por favor ya dejen de hacer ruido,por favor los otros huéspedes están fastidiados con su escándalo,por favor dejen dormir

Sasuke: amargados

Izumi: y aburridos

Itachi: ahora si,no tendremos problemas

Minato: chicos,les mostrare sus cuartos

Sasuke: esta bien chicos

Kushina: vengan (todos suben a los cuartos) fugaku en este cuarto dormirán tu y mikoto (abre la puerta y le da las llaves)

Fugaku: gracias kushina (toma las llaves)

Mikoto: (entra) de ve que es bastante cómodo

Kushina: así es

Minato: ten naruto en este cuarto dormirán tu y sakura (le da las llaves)

Naruto: gracias papa (abre la puerta y entran)

Kushina: itachi,en este cuarto izumi y tu compartirán el cuarto (le da las llaves)

Itac hi: gracias tía (entran al cuarto)

Minato: hija ten las llaves,ya que ne este cuarto dormirán tu y sasuke (le da las llaves)

Hinata: gracias papa (entran)

Sasuke: el cuarto es lindo

Hinata: y al menos,nadie molestara

Sasuke: es cierto y ahora que hacemos

Hinata: pues no en venir a decirnos vamos a asar malvaviscos

Sasuke: y como sabes eso

Hinata: quieres saber como lo se

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: veras naruto no tarda en aparecer en cinco cuatro tres dos uno (la puerta se abre)

Naruto: (entra) oigan vamos a asar malvaviscos en la chimenea

Hinata: no te lo dije

Sasuke: (se ríe) tienes razón

Hinata: ya vamos

Naruto: de acuerdo (sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: vamos (salen del cuarto y van a la sala)

Izumi: malvaviscos rico

Itachi: (con una funda de malvaviscos) ya los tengo

Sasuke: siempre estas preparado no es cierto hermanos

Itachi: si y ademas alguien quiere chocolate caliente

Todos: yooooo

Itachi: de acuerdo (va a la cocina)

Izumi: lo iré a ayudar (le sigue)

Sasuke: se emociona (mientras se ponen a conversar,hasta que llega,con el chocolate caliente,y todos se sientan junto a la chimenea y se ponen a asar malvaviscos,se quedan conversando hasta la medianoche,y luego se levanta y se van a dormir)

A la mañana siguiente

Todos seguían durmiendo,hasta que se hizo las diez de la mañana y el primero en levantarse es naruto

Hinata: (lo escucha) no puede ser,ya empezó

Sasuke: (se despierta) siempre es así

Hinata: cuando salimos de viaje,y mas si estamos en la nieve

Sasuke: se emociona tanto,que se despierta temprano

Hinata: así es

Sakura: (entra) será mejor que se despierten,naruto anda emocionado

Hinata: si ya vamos

Sasuke: (se levanta) y yo que quería dormir un raro mas

Hinata: estos días,olvidate de dormir hasta tarde

Sasuke: ya me estoy dando cuenta

Hinata: (se levanta y se mete al baño) me cambiare

Sasuke: de acuerdo (también se levanta y se empieza a cambiar de ropa)

Hinata: (sale después de diez minutos) bueno ya estoy lista

Sasuke: yo también estoy listo

Hinata: vamos a desayunar

Sasuke: claro vamos (los dos salen del cuarto y bajan a la cocina) buenos días

Izumi: buenos días

Minato: ustedes están listos para ir a esquiar

Itachi: si tío

Kushina: pues,espero que se diviertan

Sakura: gracias tía y ustedes que harán

Mikoto: nos iremos de paseo

Sasuke: que se divertan

Fugaku: gracias ustedes también

Naruto: así lo haremos

Todos seguían desayunando y conversando,hasta que después de un rato,terminan y arreglan la mesa y lavan los platos,y se van a arreglar,cuando terminan de arreglarse,todos salen directo al campo de esquí y suben hasta la cima

Hinata: (mira) bueno ya llegamos

Sakura: pues es alto

Izumi: un poco

Itachi: vamos no sean gallinas (se prepara para irse)

Izumi: a quien le dijiste gallina

Itachi: a ti amorcito (se ríe y se va)

Izumi: a mi nadie me llama gallina ven acá itachi,ahora si me las vas a pagar (le sigue)

Sasuke: siempre le molesta

Naruto: creo que no cambiaran

Sasuke: no

Naruto: ya se una carrera

Sasuke: quieres ver quien gana

Naruto: claro y adivina

Sasuke: no se que cosa

Naruto: el ultimo tiene orejas de burro (se va riendo)

Sasuke: usurantonkachi (le sigue)

Naruto: dobe (s e ríe y sigue esquiando)

Sasuke: teme (le sigue)

Hinata: ellos tampoco cambiaran

Sakura: es verdad siempre haciendo tonterías

Hinata: es verdad bajamos

Sakura: claro (las dos bajan y pasan todo el día esquiando estaban felices porque en dos días sería navidad)

Veinticinco de diciembre en la mañana

Todos seguían durmiendo pero ya había personas que se estaban despertaron,pero decidieron dejar, que los demás duerman,ya se levantarían solos

Hinata: (se despierta) buenos días

Sasuke: (también se despierta) buenos días feliz navidad amor (le besa)

Hinata: igualmente amor (le corresponde el beso)

Sasuke: creo que será mejor levantarnos

Hinata: (escucha que las puertas se abren) pues parece que los demás,ya se levantaron entonces,hay que hacerlo

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se levanta toma su ropa y se mete al baño) ya salgo

Hinata: esta bien (también se levanta y se cambia de ropa)

Sasuke: (sale después de diez minutos) estoy listo

Hinata: (ya estaba cambiada de ropa) igual yo

Sasuke: vamos (los dos salen del cuarto y van a la sala)

Hinata:; bueno días

Sakura: buenos días feliz navidad

Hinata: igualmente

Izumi: quieren chocolate caliente con galletas

Naruto: yo si gracias

Itachi: igual yo (todos toman las tazas y empiezan a comer las galletas)

Naruto: ten amor este regalo es para ti (le da el regalo)

Sakura: gracias amor (y ten este es tu regalo)

Itachi: toma hermano este es tu regalo (le da)

Sasuke: gracias hermano y aquí esta tu regalo (todos abren sus regalos) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: ven (se acerca a la ventana)

Hinata: (le sigue) dime amor

Sasuke: ten amor este regalo es para ti (le da una cajita)

Hinata: gracias amor (toma la cajita y la abre y ve que era un collar en forma de corazón y le abre y pueden ver que había una foto de ellos dos) es linda amor me gusto

Sasuke: me alegra que te gustara (se la pone)

Hinata: es lindo y ten este es tu regalo (le da su regalo)

Sasuke: gracias amor (lo toma y le abre y puede ver que era un portarretrato y ve que era la foto que se tomaron los dos en la feria escolar)

Hinata: me alegra que te gustara amor

Sasuke: si amor y feliz navidad (se acerca y le besa)

Hinata: igualmente amor (le corresponde el beso)

Kushina: chicos vengan a comer

Todos se acercan a la mesa y se sientan y empiezan a comer,mientras pasaban


	12. Chapter 12

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres,meses,y los chicos se andaban,preparando ya que en dos meses,empezaban sus exámenes finales,ahora todos estaban en el patio,descansado,aunque como era viernes,iruka-sensei,les propuso de nuevo jugar beisbol

Iruka: están listos chicos

Sakura: otra vez,tenia,ganas de que volviéramos a jugar,iruka-sensei

Iruka: bueno,chicos,en los próximos días ustedes,estarán muy ocupados

Sasuke: nos puede hacer un favor iruka-sensei

Iruka: claro que pasa

Hinata: no nos recuerde,que vamos a estar ocupados

Naruto: si,solo de recordarlo,me da escalofríos

Iruka: de acuerdo chicos,no les hare acuerdo de que en unos días,se preparan para graduarse

Todos: iruka-sensei,que le acabamos de decir

Iruka: hay perdón chicos vengan vamos a jugar

Shikamaru: de acuerdo

Iruka los divide en grupos y el juego empieza,todo seguían jugando hasta que es el turno de hinata para lanzar

Tenten: oye sasuke

Sasuke: que pasa tenten

Tenten: es el turno de tu novia,no se si ya la verías jugar

Sasuke: ya la he visto tenten

Naruto: dale duro hermana

Hinata: claro hermano (en eso le lanzan la pelota y ella le golpea y corre)

Iruka: allá va,se va,se va, y se fue y es un home run

Temari: y lo volvió hacer

Shikamaru: es cierto

Iruka: bueno chicos,el juego se acabo de todas formas estuvo divertido

Shino: eso es cierto,iruka-sensei

Ino: es hora de irnos (todos se van mientras que sauske y hinata se habían quedados sentados un rato conversando)

Hinata: me olvidaba

Sasuke: que cosa

Hinata: (saca una caja de chocolates de su mochila) quieres un chocolate

Sasuke: (lo toma) gracias amor (lo toma y se lo mete a la boca) que rico

Hinata: si lo es

Sasuke: creo que es hora de irnos

Hinata: pues quien sabe cuando volveremos a jugar al beisbol

Sasuke: seguramente cuando acabemos todo (se levanta)

Hinata: tienes razón (también se levanta y los dos se van con los otros a la heladería a conversar,ya que no lo harán por un buen tiempo)

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y ahora los chicos,tenían un montón de trabajos que entregar,al terminar todos los trabajos,empezaron a estudiar,para los exámenes

Kushina: Karen

Karen: si señora

Kushina: los chicos comieron

Karen: si señora,pero ni bien terminaron de comer,subieron de nuevo a sus cuartos

Kushina: ya veo

Karen: que,ya empezaron los exámenes finales señora

Kushina: mañana empiezan

Karen: eso quiere,decir que se les acabo la diversión

Kushina: así es,ahora tienen que empezar a estudiar,para graduarse

Karen: pues habrá que desearles suerte señora

Kushina:así es Karen (las dos seguían conversando,pero ya era tarde se despidieron,kushina antes de entrar a su cuarto,entro al cuarto de cada uno y los vio dormidos,así que los tapo y se fue a dormir mientras que en la casa de la familia uchiha)

Mikoto: itachi

Itachi: si mama

Mikoto: y tu hermano comió

Itachi: si mama y luego se fue a su cuarto

Mikoto: pues seguramente se fue a estudiar

Itachi: es que ya mañana empiezan los exámenes

Mikoto: lo se,habrá que desearle suerte a tu hermano

Itachi: ya se lo dije

Julia: también se lo dije señora,aunque se le notaba nervioso

Mikoto: si julia (siguen conversando y luego se van a dormir,mikoto entra con cuidado al cuarto de sasuke y le ve dormido así que con cuidado le tapa y luego sale del cuarto

A la mañana siguiente,en la escuela

Sasuke: que nervios

Hianta: todos estamos por igual

Tenten: nerviosos

Sasuke: es verdad amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: buena suerte

Hinata: igualmente amor

Kurenia: (entra) bien chicos,ha llegado la hora (les da las hojas) bueno pueden empezar

Todos empiezan y toda esa semana era de puro estudios,llegaban a la casa,pero no era como antes de que se quedaban conversando,si no que después de comer,se iban a sus cuartos y se ponían a estudiar,kushina que le gustaba conversar con los chicos,esos días no podía hacerlo,igual que mikoto,no podía conversar,con sasuke,lo único que le quedaba es que terminaran los exámenes, que les digan que oficialmente todos estaba graduados

El viernes en la escuela

Todos los chicos,ya habñian terminado con sus exámenes,ahora estaban esperando los resultados

Tsunade: (entra al aula y ahí estaban todos) buenos chicos,sus exámenes han sido calificados

Naruto: y tiene que darnos una buena o mala noticia

Tsunade: pues la notcia,que les doy es buena están preparados

Todos: siiiii

Tsunade: felicidades chicos,todos se gradúan con muy buenas calificaciones (todos gritan de la emoción)

Sakura: gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: de nada,ahora pueden irse a sus casas,nos veremos el lunes (se va)

Hinata: deberíamos a casa a contarle a mama

Naruto: si,pero vamos a la fuente de soda

Sasuke: a celebrar ahí

Sakura: si,luego podemos ir a casa

Como los exámenes terminaron les dieron permiso de irse temprano a sus casa,así que se fueron a la fuente de soda a celebrar,y a comer,se quedaron ahí un buen rato,hasta que se fueron a sus casas,y les contaron las buenas noticias

Minato: (entra) ya llegue

Kushina: como te fue amor

Minato: cansado

Kushina: por esa cara se nota,pero no trabajaras el fin de semana

Minato: no me quedare en casa

Kushina: que bueno

Minato: y alguna noticia de los chicos

Kushina: su amor

Minato: cual es

Kushina: pues,terminaron los exámenes,y sus calificaciones son excelentes

Minato: eso quiere decir que al fin se graduaron

Kushina: si amor,los chicos están oficialmente graduados

Minato: y donde están

Kushina: los tres están dormidos,estos días,se han sacado el aire estudiando

Minato: ni modo,tendré que esperar hasta mañana para felicitarlos

Kushina: así es amor

Minato: de acuerdo (los dos siguen conversando hasta que deciden luego irse al cuarto) espera

Kushina: que vas hacer

Minato: quiero ver a los chicos (entra al cuarto de hinata y ve que estaba dormida así que con cuidado le tapa) descansa hija te lo mereces (sale del cuarto)

Kushina: creo que naruto se quedo dormido,con la tele prendida

Minato: veamos (en eso entra y la tele estaba prendida y la apaga tu también descansa hijo sale y cierra la puerta

Kushina: y sakura creo que estaba cansada,porque no cerró la puerta

Minato: (entra y la ve dormida) tu también descansa (le tapa)

Kushina: creo que es mejor irnos a dormir

Mianto: si,ya veremos que hacemos en la mañana,para felicitarlos

Kushina: de acuerdo (los dos se van a su cuarto)

Fugaku: llegue (entra a la casa)

Mikoto: hola amor

Fugaku: y como esta todo

Mikoto: pues todo esta bien

Fugaku: y alguna novedad,sobre como le fue a sasuke

Mikoto: pues hoy dio su ultimo exámen

Fugaku: y que paso

Mikoto: pues,que ya se graduó

Fugaku: en serio

Mikoto: en serio

Fugaku: me alegra,y donde esta para felicitarlo

Mikoto: pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana

Fugaku: y eso porque

Mikoto: pues estos días,ha estado estudiando,comía y luego se iba a seguir estudiando,ahora llego comió y subió a su cuarto,y cuando lo fui a ver se quedo estaba dormido

Fugaku: bueno en la mañana lo felicitare

Mikoto: si amor

Fugaku: bueno vamos a descansar e itachi

Mikoto: el e izumi se fueron al cine,pero conociéndolos llegaran mas tarde (suben las gradas)

Fugaku: es verdad (caminan por los pasillos) espera

Mikoto: que paso

Fugaku: pues si que estaba sasuke cansado,que se olvido de cerrar las cortinas (en eso entra al cuarto y cierra las cortinas)

Mikoto: seguramente ni cuenta se dio (le tapa)

Fugaku: eso es cierto (descansa hijo)

Mikoto: te lo mereces (salen del cuarto y cierra la puerta)

Fugaku: claro que si

Los dos se van al cuarto,y se al entrar se quedan conversando un rato,estaban felices,porque ahora sasuke ya se había graduado ,mientras seguían conversando un rato mas a la final se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos aunque al igual que minato y kushina ellos también estaban dormidos,con una sonrisa en su cara


	13. Chapter 13

El lunes en la escuela

El fin de semana todos estaban descansando,ahora volvían a la escuela,pero ya era los últimos días el viernes era la graduación

Iruka: oigan chicos

Kiba: que pasa,iruka-sensei

Iruka: que tal el ultimo juego,ustedes ya se van de la escuela

Naruto: pues no sería tan mala idea

Iruka: vamos al patio

Todos salen al patio y van a cambiarse para jugar por ultima vez

Hinata: vamos amor,porque no bateas tu (le da el bat)

Sasuke: no soy tan bueno como tu

Hinata: pues vamos a ver,que tal eres

Naruto: solo cuidado,no vayas a lanzar tan fuerte y rompas una ventana (se ríe

Sasuke: que gracioso usurantonkanchi

Naruto: teme

Sasuke: dobe (se prepara para golpear la pelota)

Sai: bueno aquí voy (lanza la pelota y sasuke la golpea pero kiba la atrapa)

Sasuke: vez amor te dije que no era tan bueno

Hinata: amor no importa

Sakura: nos estamos divirtiendo

Naruto: eso es cierto

Sasuke: lo se y esto si que es divertido

El juego si quiera dura unas dos horas,ya faltaba la ultima

Kiba: es tu turno hinata

Hinata: voy (va al punto)

Sai: bueno aquí voy (le lanza la pelota y hinata la golpea)

Temari: se va se va y se fue

Iruka: oye ese era mi dialogo

Temari: pues le gane

Iruka: tramposa,bueno chicos acérquense (todos se acercan) este fue el ultimo juego,el viernes ustedes se graduaran y voy a extrañarlos

Shino: nosotros también lo extrañaremos iruka-sensei

Rock lee: seguramente,su nuevo grupo también será bueno

Naruto: esperen

Gaara: que pasa

Naruto: que tal una foto,para recordar

Sasuke: de acuerdo (todos se acercan y la piden al conjerse que les tome la foto y el lo hace)

Sakura: y como dice rock lee iruka-sensei,su nuevo grupo seguramente también será bueno

Iruka: no tanto como ustedes que tal un abrazo de grupo (todos se abrazan y se despiden y sin poder evitarlos dejan que las lagrimas salgan libremente

El viernes día de la graduación

Todos estaban ese día y la directora les entregaba sus diplomas cuando terminaron,lanzaron sus gorros al aire y se fueron a la fiesta

Minato: chicos estoy orgulloso de ustedes tres

Naruto: gracias papa

Kushina: han estado en diferentes escuelas,pero siempre sabíamos que era hora de volver a casa,para que ustedes,se gradúen en su escuela

Hinata: así es mama

Minato: ahora se,que se tomaran un tiempo,antes de seguir estudiando,pero estamos orgullosos de ustedes

Sakura: gracias tía y gracias tío

Minato: bueno nosotros nos retiramos

Naruto: no se quedaran

Kushina: no chicos,está es su fiesta,y no queremos estorbarlos

Minato: diviértanse chicos (se van)

Fugaku: hijo tu mama y yo estamos orgullosos de que te hayas graduado

Sasuke: gracias papa

Mikoto: ha sido difícil pero lo lograste

Sasuke: ustedes y mi hermano y mi cuñada siempre me apoyaron

Fugaku: siempre lo íbamos hacer

Mikoto: y no te dejaríamos solo

Sasuke: lo se y gracias a los dos

Fugaku: bueno te dejamos

Sasuke: se van

Fugaku: si,esta es la fiesta de ustedes,no queremos estorbarlos

Sakuse: esta bien papa

Mikoto: que disfruten la fiesta,y nos veremos luego en la casa (se va)

Sasuke: hasta luego (se acerca a hinata) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: quieres bailar (le da la mano)

Hinata: claro que si amor (toma su mano y se van a bailar)

Naruto: que tal amor si también bailamos

Sakura: claro amor (mientras también se iban a bailar mientras que por otra parte)

Choji: kiba todo esta listo

Kiba: claro que si

Shikamaru: no tendremos problemas

Rock lee: recuerda que ya nos graduamos,ya no habrá problemas

Shikamaru: bueno tienen razón

Kiba: vamos (los cuatro se acercan a la pista) chicos nos prestan atención

Sai: que pasa

Shino: tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes

Ino: y que es

Shikamaru: salgamos al patio y lo verán

Naruto: de acuerdo

Todos salen al patio y de repente los juegos pirotécnicos aparecieron,todos estaban sorprendidos observándolo,y mas cuando apareció unas letras que decía

FELICIDADES GRADUADOS

Sasuke: oigan es lindo

Hinata: como se les ocurrió

Kiba: lo estuvimos planeando estos días

Sakura: pues estuvo lindo

Naruto: será un buen recuerdo de este día

Tenten: claro que si

Shikamaru: y tenemos otra sorpresa

Temari: en donde

Kiba: entremos (todos entran y pueden ver que una cortina se abre y había una cartel que decía felicidades graduados y un enorme pastel)

Gaara: increíble

Hinata: (toma una foto) será un bonito recuerdo

Sakura: (también toma la foto) eso es cierto

Naruto: quedara para el álbum del recuerdo

Sasuke: y para nuestro álbum también

Ino: bueno que tal si seguimos con la fiesta

Sai: buena idea

Kiba: vamos a divertinos

Shikamaru: solo recuerden que esto no es un adiós

Ino: claro que no,nos volveremos a ver

Naruto: de eso pueden estar seguros

Sasuke: nos volveremos a ver

Todos van a la pista a bailar y a divertirse,mientras también se empezaba n a tomar fotos,esas fotos quedaría para el recuerdo y el anuario y también,como dijeron todos,no era una despedida,ni un adiós para siempre se volverían a encontrar,con esos pensamientos la fiesta continuo hasta el amanecer


	14. Chapter 14

Ocho días después

Ha pasado ocho,días desde que los chicos se graduaron,ahora era sábado y la familia namikaze,estaba ahora en un asado con la familia uchiha

Fugaku: al fin nos volvemos a reunir

Kushina: la ultima vez,fue en navidad

Mikoto: y de ahí,no nos hemos visto de nuevo

Minato: eso es cierto pero vean el lado bueno

Fugaku: y cual es

Minato: mis vacaciones empezaron,así que ya podemos vernos

Mikoto: por cuanto tiempo

Kushina: por tres meses,ahora si estará en casa mas tiempo,conmigo

Fugaku: entonces,ya podemos vernos mas tiempo

Minato: y también salir fuera

Mikoto: se oye divertido (mira a sakura) oye sakura

Sakura: si tía

Mikoto: porque tus papas,no vinieron

Sakura: ellos están felices,en Londres,así que es difícil que vengan

Fugaku: y no iras a verlos

Sakura: si tío,en unos días naruto y yo nos iremos a Londres a ver a mis papas

Mikoto: te vas tu también naruto

Naruto: si tía,iremos juntos a saludarlos

Fugaku: y hinata que harás

Hinata: pues yo iré a recorrer algunas partes de estados unidos con itachi izumi y sasuke

Mikoto: no me digas que te lo propusieron

Izumi: si tía,pensamos que seria divertido que también se una

Fugaku: entonces,es eso,lo que tus papas te dijeron que si

Hinata: si,les pedí permiso y me lo dieron

Sasuke: así que los cuatro,nos iremos de paseo

Mikoto: y que estudiaras en la universidad hinata

Hinata: siempre me ha gustado el diseñ í que estudiare diseño grafico

Fugaku: hijo

Sasuke: si papa

Fugaku: también estudiaras lo mismo,para unirte con tu hermano no es cierto

Sasuke: si papa

Itachi: ya sabes,papa el sueño que hemos tenido los dos,de unirnos y trabajar juntos

Mikoto: si lo se,incluso en ese sueño incñuiste a tu esposa

Izumi: y me gusta

Kushina: y ahora también se incluirán sasuke y hinata

Hinata: es que me pareció interesante mama

Minato: bueno,hija tu sabes que ti mama y yo te apoyamos en lo que quieras seguir

Hinata: lo se papa

Fugaku: y tu mama y yo también te apoyamos hijo

Sasuke: lo se papa

Mikoto: y naruto,ya sabes que carrera seguirás

Naruto: medicina tía

Fugaku: quieres seguir la carrera de tu papa

Naruto: si,es que quiero especializarme en medicina deportiva

Mikoto: tratar las lesiones de los jugadores

Naruto: así es tía

Fugaku: y tu sakura

Sakura: yo también medicina tía,pero para especializarme en ginecología

Mikoto: te gustan los niños

Sakura: si tía

Mikoto: todo esto será después de que regresen de londres

Naruto: si tía,regresando iremos a la universidad

Minato: y ustedes (mira a sasuke y hinata)

Sasuke: igual tío,cuando regresemos de nuestro viaje

Kushina: bueno,al menos sabemos que ustedes se van a divertir oye izumi

Izumi: si tía

Kushina: aun no piensan en formar una familia

Itachi: si lo pensamos,pero lo hemos decidido para mas adelante

Izumi: por ahora,queremos estar solo los dos

Kushina: entiendo

Minato: y con sus amigos,cuando se volverán a ver

Naruto: la verdad papa no lo sabemos

Minato: y eso porque

Sakura: porque todos se fueron de vacaciones,y no sabemos cuando volverán

Kushina: ya les avisaran para reunirse

Sasuke: si tía,en eso quedamos

Mikoto: oye hinata

Hinata: dime tía

Mikoto: y tu mano como esta

Hinata: pues la verdad,tía nunca tuve problemas con mi mano

Fugaku: no fue una gran herida

Hinata: no tío,no me afecto,nada importante

Fugaku: entonces,juegas beisboll sin problemas

Hinata: si tío

Sakura: nos gana a todos

Mikoto: como le hiciste,para jugar tan bien

Hinata: en las otras escuelas

Fugaku: ahí también jugaban

Hinata: si tío

Minato: así es ahora chicos quiero brindar,porque ustedes,terminaron una etapa de sus estudios,y ahora empiezan otra etapa,solo nos queda decirles buena suerte,en lo que van a seguir

Hinata: gracias papa

Naruto: gracias papa

Sasuke: gracias tío

Sakura: gracias tía

Tras el brindis seguían comiendo,entre risas,incluso,cuando las personas pasanban fuera de la casa,podían escuchar las risas,demostrando que al terminar la escuela,ahora una nueva etapa comienza en su vida y que se divertían antes de continuar

FIN


End file.
